En el bosque, algo en la oscuridad
by M. Mayor
Summary: Regina entró en la taberna, conoció a Robin y se enamoraron. Escaparon juntos y comenzaron una vida nueva. Sin embargo, había una maldición que cumplir. En el presente nadie recuerda la historia de la reina y el ladrón, pero la magia se encargará de cumplir los finales felices.
1. 1

**En el bosque, algo en la oscuridad  
><strong>Por _**M. Mayor**_

Tenía ganas de caminar bajo las estrellas,  
>en el bosque tan oscuro y profundo.<br>Ni un mito ni un cuento de hadas  
>podrían evitarme entrar en el laberinto.<br>Pero podía sentir unos ojos sobre mí,  
>escondidos en las sombras, viendo siempre.<p>

_Darkness_, Blackmore's Night.

~OQ~

**1**

La marcha de los caballos se escuchaba en todo el bosque y por encima los gritos de los soldados.

—¡Recorran el área! ¡No nos iremos hasta encontrarla! —gritó el capitán.

Enseguida, y a la orden, un grupo de soldados se desplegó alrededor del bosque. Comenzaba a amanecer y el sol pronto haría visibles las sombras.

—¡Hay pisadas al otro lado del río, capitán! —gritó uno de los soldados.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡En marcha!

En cuanto el capitán lo indicó, todos los soldados y los caballos cruzaron el río hasta perderse en lo más profundo del bosque.

Regina se abrazaba a Robin, temblando. Ambos estaban encima de una de las ramas altas de un árbol, el espeso follaje los cubría; sin embargo, al menor movimiento, hubiesen quedado descubiertos.

Robin echó un vistazo para cerciorarse de que el peligro ya había pasado. Los soldados ya no estaban a la vista.

—Se han ido —dijo Robin casi en un susurro.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro, en sus ojos había miedo. Con cuidado, Robin descendió del árbol y ayudó a Regina a hacerlo también. En cuanto estuvieron en tierra firme, ella se abrazó a él. Robin le correspondió, acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

—Robin, él quiere asesinarme —decía Regina con la voz cortada.

—Eso no voy a permitirlo —respondió Robin con firmeza mirándola a los ojos—. Vamos, continuaremos el camino y entonces todo esto será solamente un mal sueño.

Regina asintió. La mirada de Robin la consolaba, su amor la fortalecía. Él la tomó de la mano y continuaron su camino en dirección contraria al paso de los soldados.

Hacía un par de semanas que se encontraban huyendo del reino. El rey Leopold había enviado a su guardia real a buscar a su esposa, la reina, quien había escapado con el famoso ladrón proscrito: Robin Hood.

En el pueblo todo mundo hablaba de ello. El rey había caído en vergüenza cuando Regina huyó del reino. Los rumores corrieron muy rápido y se hablaba de que la reina se encontró con el ladrón una noche en la taberna y desde entonces le había sido infiel al rey, hasta que finalmente escaparon.

Todo era cierto. Regina fue llevada por un hada verde hasta la taberna donde conoció a Robin Hood. Al inicio, la joven reina se sintió nerviosa e intimidada por el hombre que le sonreía. Sin embargo, conforme la noche transcurrió tuvo una sensación reconfortante. De pronto, todo aquello del polvo de hada tuvo sentido. Incluso si no hubiese sido conducida por éste, estaba segura de que se hubiese enamorado igual de aquel hombre. Y cuando algunos días después se enteró de que era el legendario ladrón de los bosques, a Regina no le importó demasiado.

Y ahora estaban ahí, conduciéndose entre la maleza y los árboles, huyendo de los soldados del rey. Ambos prófugos y sin remordimiento.

—Conozco un lugar donde tengo amigos que pueden ayudarnos —decía Robin esbozando una sonrisa—. Tienen un campamento no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Conoces todo el bosque? —preguntó Regina, un poco más tranquila.

—Casi todo —respondió Robin—. Pero ten por seguro que esos soldados se encontraran con el estercolero más grande del reino.

Regina soltó una risa. Robin se detuvo, sonriendo también, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Eso es, extrañaba ver esa sonrisa —dijo él acariciando su espeso cabello oscuro.

—Esto es muy difícil, Robin.

—Lo sé, lo sabíamos desde antes. Pero estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa. Debemos ser fuertes.

Aunque los ojos de Regina se humedecieron, asintió con una sonrisa. Robin volvió a tomar su mano y continuaron caminando por el bosque.

~OQ~

La tienda de su abuelo no era lo que había pensado. Henry pasaba la tarde entera encerando el piso y sacándole brillo a los muebles. Cuando se aburría se colocaba los audífonos para escuchar música mientras limpiaba los vidrios de las vitrinas. Algunas veces, Belle aparecía por allí y le llevaba bocadillos y una taza de chocolate. Solían hablar de libros durante horas, mientras Mr. Gold los veía de reojo, aparentando un gesto adusto cuando en realidad, en el fondo, le gustaba que ambos se llevaran tan bien.

Cuando tocaba cerrar la tienda, Henry se despedía de ambos y se dirigía a casa, con Regina. Muchas veces decepcionado de sí mismo, pues no lograba hallar alguna pista que fuera importante para la Operación Mangosta. Quería ayudar a su madre, en verdad deseaba poder hacerlo. Estaba convencido que, en cuanto encontraran al autor del libro, las cosas cambiarían significativamente para ella. Algunas veces pensaba que, quizá, en la tienda de Mr. Gold no había nada más que artilugios mágicos y objetos extraños.

Después de la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves, había mucho que restaurar en el pueblo, entre todas esas cosas la reputación de Mr. Gold. Henry era el único (además de Belle), en aquel momento, que entraba en la tienda. Nadie quería saber nada del anticuario, de Rumpelstiltskin, quien había demostrado ser el de siempre. Sin embargo, Henry quería creer que su abuelo solamente había tomado malas decisiones. Pese a que Regina se había opuesto a que su hijo regresara a trabajar a la tienda de Gold, no había podido hacer mucho contra ello. Sabía lo importante que era para el chico llevar a cabo la Operación Mangosta, pero, sobre todo, relacionarse con algo que le recordara a Neil, su padre.

Regina finalmente había desertado de la Operación Mangosta, pero no se lo dijo a Henry. El plan seguía siendo el plan, los mantenía en complicidad. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía lo que deseaba. Robin la amaba y ahora estaba concentrada en construir una vida mejor, por ella, por ambos. Lo cual incluía también a sus hijos. No sabía si quería ya un final feliz, porque aquello ya era la felicidad misma.

Henry había prometido que saldría de la tienda de Mr. Gold en cuanto cayera el atardecer. Regina quería tenerlo puntualmente para la cena. Así que el chico se apresuró, limpió los estantes que su abuelo le había indicado y luego se dirigió al armario para guardar el abrillantador de muebles. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas del armario algo salió rodando del interior. Henry se preocupó creyendo que fuese un objeto que se pudiese romper, sin embargo se sintió aliviado cuando vio que sólo era un pergamino enrollado con un listón. Lo levantó del suelo rápidamente para colocarlo en el interior del armario de nuevo, sin embargo, en cuanto lo tocó, el listón que ataba al rollo de papel lanzó un destelló. Henry soltó el pergamino por inercia, asustado, y luego se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los objetos mágicos de la tienda. Con cuidado volvió a tomar el pergamino y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. El listón volvió a brillar y, de pronto, el nudo se desató por sí solo. Henry no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. ¿La magia le estaba permitiendo leer el contenido? Entonces escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza: "ten cuidado, en la tienda de Gold hay cosas que pertenecen a la magia oscura". Sin embargo, Henry no era ningún tonto, estaba seguro de que su abuelo no dejaría nada peligroso a su alcance.

De pronto, la campana de la tienda se escuchó y la voz de Belle sobresaltó a Henry. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esconder el pergamino en su bolsillo y cerrar el armario de prisa.

—¿Henry? —preguntó Belle asomándose en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Aquí estoy —respondió Henry, aparentando normalidad.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Ve a casa, tu mamá va a molestarse si no te enviamos a la hora acordada —dijo Belle con un gesto de preocupación.

—Estaba por irme, sólo guardé el brillo para muebles —respondió el muchacho tomando su saco del perchero.

—Bien, ¿nos vemos el lunes? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Sí —asintió Henry distraídamente.

Belle notó la pesadumbre del muchacho.

—Oye, Henry, sé que Rumpel no ha demostrado ser mejor de lo que debería —comenzó a decir Belle—, pero debes saber que le importas.

—Lo sé —sonrió Henry, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del saco y saliendo de la tienda con el pergamino mágico.

~OQ~

Regina y Robin caminaron durante un par de horas. Cuando finalmente Robin halló el sitio que habían estado buscando.

—Es aquí —murmuró él.

Sin embargo, Regina no podía distinguir el campamento que él le había prometido, sólo había un montículo de rocas enormes delante de ellos. Robin sonrió ante la confusión de la reina.

—Sólo espera.

Robin se aproximó a las rocas y dio un par de golpecitos sobre ellas. Segundos después se escuchó un silbido, Robin respondió con otro silbido y el montículo de piedras comenzó a apartarse con pesadez. Regina miró con sorpresa que aquello no era más que un engaño, un aparente pasadizo secreto.

En cuanto las pesadas rocas se apartaron, un hombre corpulento, de barba descuidada y cabello desordenado exclamó con gusto y estrechó a Robin en cuanto lo vio.

—¡El hijo pródigo vuelve a casa!

—¡Pequeño John! —exclamó Robin con alegría—. ¡Tu barriga ha crecido tanto como tu barba!

El corpulento hombre soltó una risa grave y no se detuvo hasta que reparó en Regina. Robin tomó la mano de la joven reina y sonrió:

—John, ella es Regina. Regina, él es John, el más pequeño de nosotros, aunque no lo parezca.

—Encantada —dijo Regina con timidez.

—El gusto es mío, _milady_ —dijo el Pequeño John haciendo una reverencia—. Bienvenida al bosque de Sherwood.

~OQ~

La mesa estaba servida, sólo hacía falta la tarta de manzana que estaba en el horno. Regina se quitó el delantal y esperó pacientemente.

—Eso huele muy bien —dijo de pronto la voz de Robin detrás de ella.

—Y espera a probarlo.

—¿De qué estamos hablando, _milady_? —preguntó Robin rodeando a Regina con sus brazos.

—De la tarta, por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa más? —respondió Regina con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo —dijo Robin con una mirada sugerente, besando el cuello de ella.

—Por mucho que me gustaría hacer esto, cariño, recuerda que Roland está en la sala y que Henry no tardará en llegar.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo el ruido estruendoso de siempre.

—¡Mamá, Robin, Roland! ¡Ya llegué!

—Te lo dije —susurró Regina a Robin.

Éste sonrió con pesimismo y se separó de ella. Regina se asomó por el umbral y vio a Henry corriendo escaleras arriba con la mochila sobre la espalda.

—¡Henry, ten cuidado! Un día de estos vas a romperte algo —dijo Regina más preocupada que molesta.

El chico no hizo mucho caso. Entró en su habitación y lanzó la mochila sin importancia. Luego sacó de su bolsillo el pergamino que había conseguido en la tienda. Se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo hurtado, pero pensaba que sólo era un préstamo y que lo devolvería al día siguiente, en cuanto descubriera de qué se trataba.

—¡La cena está lista!

Henry dejó el pergamino sobre su mesita de noche. Resolvería el misterio más tarde. Salió de la habitación y no se dio cuenta de que el papel se desenrollaba, mostrando la pintura de una joven reina besando a un ladrón.

~OQ~


	2. 2

**2**

El campamento de los Hombres Alegres se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, entre los límites del rey Leopold y el bosque de Sherwood. Regina se sentía segura ahí, no sólo por la compañía de Robin, sino también porque parecía que se encontraban en otro lugar, muy apartado, pues el campamento estaba habitado por hombres y mujeres que no obedecían a la ley, tanto así que nadie reconoció a la reina. Robin tuvo mucho cuidado de no revelar la identidad de Regina, pues sabía que los forajidos no se llevaban muy bien con la nobleza y viceversa.

Hubo una celebración por la llegada de Robin Hood. Todos en el campamento ofrecieron sus reservas de cerveza y alimentos sólo para festejar. Durante toda la tarde comieron, bebieron y rieron alrededor de la fogata del campamento. Regina pudo darse cuenta de que Robin era todo un líder, pese a que algunas veces solía apartarse de sus Hombres Alegres y trabajar por su cuenta. Pensó en lo que diría su madre si supiera que ella estaba ahí, rodeada de ladrones, los mismos que solían asaltar los caminos de la corte de su marido y, además, enamorada de uno de ellos. Por fortuna, Cora se encontraba muy lejos de Regina como para enterarse.

La tarde fue cayendo mientras todo era fiesta alrededor de la fogata. Uno de los hombres tocaba un laúd y cantaba versos que hacían bailar a todos. Regina observaba sentada en un tronco mientras aplaudía animada. Robin conversaba con el Pequeño John, ambos un poco apartados.

—¿Y de dónde has robado a la damisela, Robin? —preguntó el Pequeño John mirando distraídamente hacia donde los demás bailaban.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Robin sonriendo.

—Vamos, se nota que es de buena casa. Viste como una señora noble. No vas a decirme que la encontraste en algún pueblo, ¿verdad?

Robin esbozó una sonrisa, no podía engañar a su mejor amigo, mucho menos al ladrón experto que éste era.

—Sí, es una mujer noble —asintió Robin bebiendo cerveza de su cuenco—. Pero no la robé de ningún sitio. Ella vino conmigo.

—¡Ja! Esta es la primera vez que sucede esto contigo, amigo mío —rio el pequeño John—. Eres muy afortunado.

—Lo sé —sonrió Robin mirando a Regina de reojo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estará ella aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sí, ¿cuándo la llevarás de vuelta a su feudo?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Robin confundido.

—Vamos, Robin. Te conozco muy bien. Además, esa muchacha no está acostumbrada a una vida como la tuya, como la de nosotros, no pasará mucho tiempo cuando ya pedirá regresar a su casa y…

—John, yo amo a esa mujer —dijo Robin con seriedad—. No es sólo una muchacha más. Quiero hacer una vida con ella.

El Pequeño John miró a Robin con sorpresa, nunca antes lo había escuchado decir tal cosa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Más que nunca.

El baile alrededor de la fogata terminó entre gritos y risas. El Pequeño John abrazó a Robin con fuerza, nunca antes lo había visto así. Robin Hood no se enamoraba, hasta entonces.

~OQ~

No cenaron hasta que Henry llegó a la mesa. Regina lo miró con severidad, pero luego le revolvió el cabello y lo besó en la frente. Robin ayudó a Roland a sentarse en la silla y a colocarse la servilleta correctamente alrededor del cuello. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Henry hablaba casi sin parar de su trabajo en la tienda de Mr. Gold, a Regina le gustaba que él la mantuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía ahí, pues con lo parlanchín que era su hijo era más sencillo saber si su peculiar abuelo no lo estaba induciendo a la magia, particularmente a la magia negra. Y, de hecho, Henry estuvo a punto de contar lo que había encontrado aquella tarde, pero afortunadamente Roland distrajo a todos cuando sorbió lo último que quedaba de su leche con chocolate haciendo demasiado ruido.

—Creo que ya no queda nada en tu vaso, hijo —sonrió Robin.

—¿Qué tal estuvo, Roland? —preguntó Regina también distraída.

—¡Muy rico! —exclamó el pequeño con la boca manchada de chocolate.

Regina sonrió enternecida y limpió las comisuras de la boca de Roland con una servilleta. Solía hacer eso constantemente con Henry hacía algunos años, cuando él todavía la necesitaba para ese tipo de cosas. Roland sonrió y siguió comiendo la tarta. Regina miró de reojo a Robin, éste tenía una mirada brillante.

~OQ~

No sabían con certeza qué tan tarde o temprano había terminado la fiesta en el campamento. Algunos hombres se habían quedado dormidos, totalmente borrachos, alrededor de la fogata que ahora era ceniza. El Pequeño John ofreció a Robin y Regina una tienda para ellos solos. En pocos minutos en el campamento no se escuchaba nada más que los ronquidos de los Hombres Alegres y el sonido que hacían los grillos.

Robin preparó las mantas y las pieles de animales que les servían de abrigo, Regina se metió en ellas y se acurrucó al lado del ladrón.

—Espero que conocer a mis Hombres Alegres no haya sido un poco… desafiante —susurró Robin acariciando el rostro de la mujer que tenía al lado suyo—. No son hombres muy educados, pero son buenas personas.

—Lo sé —dijo Regina esbozando una sonrisa—. Robin, yo no soy de la nobleza.

—Pero mírate: eres toda una reina —sonrió Robin.

Regina sonrió, sabía que él lo decía solamente por hacer un cumplido. Lo conocía de hacía apenas unos días y era como si pudiera descifrar todo de él. Aquello había sucedido en un instante, por ello Regina estaba aún más asustada: ese amor comenzaba a consumir todo de ella, ese amor era osado, arrebatado, valiente y al mismo tiempo lleno de ternura. Era diferente a lo que había sido con Daniel. Ese amor era una segunda oportunidad.

Robin la besó, con el aliento cálido, y la rodeó con sus brazos para atraerla a sí. Regina correspondió a sus besos, ahogando su propia respiración. Los dedos rápidos del ladrón despojaron a la reina de sus prendas, dejándola desnuda en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, él ya conocía su cuerpo, conocía cada centímetro y sabía qué hacer.

La respiración de Regina se volvió un jadeo cuando Robin comenzó a acariciarla, recorriendo su cuerpo con los labios. A ella le gustaba esa sensación, recién descubierta, del placer, mientras él se tomaba el tiempo suficiente.

Robin besó los pechos de Regina, acariciándolos primero con sus manos. Luego, con la lengua comenzó a lamer los pezones y enseguida se aferró a ellos succionándolos. Regina respiraba con pesadez y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro. Podía sentir el miembro de Robin erecto, caliente y pesado sobre sus muslos.

Ella lo necesitaba adentro, pero Robin deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su vientre y comenzó a frotar su clítoris.

—Oh… Robin… —musitó Regina en el oído del ladrón.

Robin sonrió, besando el cuello y la oreja de Regina.

—Entra, por favor, entra… —pedía Regina entre jadeos.

—Abre las piernas, mi amor —dijo él al oído de la reina.

Regina separó sus muslos y dejó que el miembro de Robin entrara en ella, firme, resbaloso y profundo. Ella soltó un gemido, mientras él comenzó a balancearse poco a poco sobre ella, abrazándola con delicadeza.

Robin apretaba las caderas de Regina, ella rodeaba el cuello de Robin mientras lo besaba fervientemente. Ambos se fundieron entre las mantas. Sus pieles desnudas se impregnaron del olor del otro, del olor del bosque.

Regina disfrutaba del arrebato de Robin, de su apasionado deseo. Con Daniel sólo habían llegado a algunos jugueteos y roces por encima de la vestimenta cuando se escapaban al estavlo. Y luego… luego estaba el rey, quien nunca la había forzado a nada, pero sin duda había aprovechado muchas ocasiones para recordarle sus deberes como esposa. De alguna manera, Regina tuvo el deseo de que él pudiese ver aquello, que pudiese ver de lo que sucedía entre Robin y ella; que el rey fuese testigo de cómo Robin la penetraba, una y otra vez, y de cuánto ella deseaba y amaba al ladrón, como nunca lo hizo ni lo haría con el rey. El simple hecho de estar desnuda, entre los brazos de Robin la excitaba. Lo que habría dado porque el rey apareciera en ese momento y se diera cuenta, sin rodeos, de que ella no le amaba, que en realidad lo despreciaba y que había escapado porque su vida en el castillo era miserable.

Regina salió de sus pensamientos cuando Robin la miró a los ojos. Su mirada se posó en ella, igual que una caricia más.

El orgasmo alcanzó a Regina al instante, mirando los ojos azules de Robin. Ella arqueó la espalda dejando salir un gemido intenso. Robin esbozó una sonrisa y de pronto, inevitablemente, él también alcanzó el clímax, eyaculando dentro de Regina, mientras soltaba un resoplido.

Ambos respiraban agitados, sudorosos y somnolientos. Se acurrucaron por debajo de las mantas, abrazados, besándose hasta quedarse dormidos.

~OQ~

—¿Dientes limpios?

Roland mostró todos sus dientes, los de leche y los definitivos, a Regina. Relucían de limpios. Ella asintió con aprobación y cubrió al pequeño con el cobertor.

—Regina, ¿podemos ir mañana por un helado?

Roland miraba a Regina con sus enormes ojos marrones que lo podían todo. Ella sonrió y acarició su frente mientras lo arropaba entre las sábanas.

—Cariño, es casi invierno.

—Oh… —dijo Roland un poco decepcionado— ¿es que en invierno no venden helados?

Regina rio divertida.

—Está bien, podemos ir por un helado si me prometes que vas abrigarte bien —dijo ella, mirando al pequeño con seriedad.

—Lo prometo —sonrió Roland con sus hoyuelos.

Regina besó al niño en la frente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Henry. Éste leía un cómic ya acostado en la cama y con el pijama puesto. Tanto para Regina como para el chico la hora de dormir era todo un ritual. Ella solía arroparlo y contarle cuentos cuando era pequeño, pero en cuanto comenzó a crecer, y antes de que Emma llegara al pueblo, la lectura de cuento se redujo a una breve plática entre madre e hijo para ponerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el día. Regina había extrañado muchísimo eso cuando Henry comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero sobre todo cuando estuvieron separados todo un año.

—Mamá, ¿crees que algún día de estos puedas ir a la tienda de mi abuelo? —preguntó Henry mientras ella apagaba las luces y prendía la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Henry.

—No, nada —respondió Henry despreocupado—. Sólo que… Belle me ha dicho que él está realmente arrepentido de…

Regina soltó un suspiro. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Henry con todo eso. Sonrió resignada.

—No lo sé, Henry, es algo que tengo que pensar bien. Es decir, tal vez Rumpel necesita un tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos meses.

—Sí, entiendo… sólo que, él te aprecia y creí que le haría bien platicar con una vieja amiga.

Regina sonrió. No sabía si entre Rumpel y ella había una auténtica amistad. De hecho nunca estuvo segura de eso, ni siquiera en el pasado cuando eran maestro y alumna. Pero podía entender el argumento de Henry. El chico era el verdadero creyente de todo y de todos, incluso de El Oscuro.

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?

Henry sonrió, para él era suficiente. Regina le dio el beso de buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Minutos después, Henry se levantó de la cama y buscó el pergamino que había escondido debajo de la cama antes de que su madre entrara en la habitación, sin embargo ahí ya no había nada.

~OQ~

En cuanto amaneció Robin buscó algo de comida para Regina. Cuidó de no despertarla y dejarla descansar lo suficiente. El Pequeño John se mostró sorprendido cuando Robin le dijo que sólo estarían unos cuantos días en el campamento y luego tendrían que seguir su camino hacia el norte.

—¿Por qué irse? Aquí está todo —dijo el Pequeño John apesadumbrado.

—Lo sé, pero debemos llegar a tierras del norte —respondió Robin sin revelar sus verdaderas circunstancias—. Después, pasado algún tiempo, volveremos. Lo prometo.

El Pequeño John no estaba muy convencido con las palabras de Robin. Extrañaba al ladrón, al mejor arquero, sin él se sentía un poco perdido, pese a que el Fraile Tuck se encargaba de tener a todos los Hombres Alegres en orden.

—¡Oye, Hood! —uno de los hombres, bajo y con el rostro picado por la viruela, se acercó con un saco que lanzó a Robin.

—¿Qué es esto, Stutely? —preguntó Robin mirando el interior del saco con curiosidad.

—Un regalo de bienvenida —sonrió Stutely.

Robin se dio cuenta de que el bolso estaba lleno de joyas y algunas monedas de plata y oro.

—Regálale algo bonito a tu mujer —sonrió el Pequeño John, despreocupado.

La mirada de Robin se turbó, finalmente cerró el saco y lo extendió de vuelta a Stutely.

—No necesitamos esto —dijo el arquero con firmeza.

Tanto el Pequeño John como Stutely lo miraron con extrañeza y luego se soltaron a carcajadas.

—¿Qué mosca te picó, Hood? —preguntó Stutely—. Hoy amaneciste con ganas de bromas, ¿eh?

Sin embargo, Robin no bromeaba, su semblante serio enseguida apagó las risas de los hombres.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir, Robin? —preguntó el Pequeño John, desconcertado.

—Quiero decir que hay otras formas de ganarse la vida, sin robar.

Robin se giró, dejando a sus dos amigos estupefactos, y echó a andar hacia la tienda donde estaba Regina. La encontró despierta, despejada y recogiéndose el cabello en media coleta, lista para comenzar el camino hacia las tierras del norte.

—El desayuno —sonrió Robin ofreciéndole unas manzanas, uvas y un pedazo de pan a la reina.

—Gracias —musitó ella verdaderamente hambrienta.

Robin se sentó al lado de ella, también comiendo los frutos que había conseguido.

—Nos iremos en un par de horas —comenzó a decir Robin.

—¿Hoy mismo? —preguntó Regina con sorpresa.

—Sí, _milady_, el camino a las tierras del norte es largo.

Regina asintió, pudo notar que algo molestaba a él, pero no estaba segura. Había una especie de vergüenza en los ojos de Robin Hood que, desde que había conocido a Regina, intentaba ocultar. No quería seguir siendo un ladrón sin oficio, no en ese momento cuando una reina estaba compartiendo la vida con él. Sin embargo, no sabía qué más hacer. Tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a otras tierras pudiese ocuparse en limpiar su nombre, conseguir un trabajo en alguna aldea y tener una vida digna con Regina.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella, terminando lo último de su pedazo de pan.

—En ti —dijo Robin, sonriente—. Estando contigo no puedo pensar en nada más.

Regina sonrió y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce y suave. Cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos afuera de la tienda. Robin se despegó de Regina sobresaltado. Sin pensarlo tomó su carcaj con flechas y salió de la tienda.

—¡Robin!

Éste no hizo caso. Regina lo siguió fuera de la tienda. El campamento estaba siendo atacado por una docena de soldados. Los Hombres Alegres defendían su territorio con flechas y algunos otros con espadas. Regina miró horrorizada cómo los soldados golpeaban y azotaban todo sin piedad.

—¡Allí está! ¡La reina!

Uno de los soldados gritó por todo lo alto señalando a Regina. Ella sintió que las piernas se le volvían agua y de pronto los brazos fuertes de Robin la sujetaron para salir corriendo por el bosque.

~OQ~


	3. 3

**3**

—¿Una reina?, ¿en serio?

—De hecho, es _la reina_.

—¿La esposa del rey Leopold? —exclamó el Pequeño John absorto.

Robin sólo alcanzó a asentir. Regina bajó la mirada.

—Esto es lo más lejos que has llegado, Robin.

Discutían en las profundidades del bosque. Afortunadamente, habían logrado escapar de los soldados del rey una vez más. Regina permanecía silenciosa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, tenía miedo de que aún los siguieran.

—¿Sabes en lo que nos has metido? —decía el Pequeño John, respirando con dificultad después de haber corrido por kilómetros—. Los otros hombres no estarán nada contentos contigo cuando se enteren de que has metido a la reina en nuestro campamento. ¡Nos has expuesto como si nada!

—Lo siento, John —se disculpó Robin deteniendo el paso—. Creí que los habíamos burlado y estarían muy lejos. Sé que los he puesto en peligro. Por eso no pienso regresar. Regina y yo seguiremos el camino.

—Has enloquecido por completo, Robin —gruñó el Pequeño John mirando a Regina de reojo—. La nobleza trae muchos problemas, lo sabes bien. No son como nosotros.

Regina estaba cansada, no sólo de correr y esconderse, sino también de la opinión de los demás. Para el pueblo ella era la reina fugitiva y para la nobleza era la muchacha desvergonzada que no le importaba que el feudo de su esposo se viniera abajo. Pero a nadie le interesaba quién era ella, Regina. A nadie excepto Robin.

—Soy una mujer también, John —dijo de pronto la joven reina con los ojos irritados—. Soy de carne y hueso, ¿sabes? No quise causar problemas para el campamento, pero eso no significa que debo tolerar las cosas terribles que dices de mí.

El Pequeño John se quedó callado, la voz de Regina sonó firme y contundente, como la de una verdadera reina. Robin también había guardado silencio, un poco incómodo al ver confrontados a su mejor amigo y a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, él conocía muy bien a Regina, sabía que tenía razón: era más que la reina.

—Lo lamento —asintió John mirando a la joven reina a los ojos, sin ser desafiante—. Los acompañaré hasta los límites del siguiente reino. Allí hay un pasadizo que podrán tomar.

—Gracias, John —dijo Regina recuperando el paso—. Eres un buen hombre.

—Te debo una más, amigo —sonrió Robin, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al corpulento hombre que suspiraba resignado.

~OQ~

—¿Puedes creer lo silencioso que está todo con esos dos dormidos? —preguntó Robin metiéndose en la cama al lado de Regina.

—Lo sé, tendré que poner un candado a la despensa de ahora en adelante, demasiado azúcar —respondió Regina, con los párpados casi cerrados.

—¿Un día largo? —preguntó Robin corriendo su cuerpo hasta aproximarse a ella.

—Interminable… el ayuntamiento y…

Robin comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su piel. Regina no podía contenerse, no cuando él hacía todo eso. Él continuó besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta llegar a sus labios y depositar ahí otros besos más. Regina sonrió.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, ladrón?

—Sólo satisfacer a mi reina…

Regina soltó una risa. Le gustaba cuando él jugaba de aquella forma. Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos y rápidamente se colocó encima de ella, deslizando con una mano libre el tirante de la blusa de dormir.

—¿Aseguraste la puerta? —preguntó Regina respirando entrecortadamente.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo Robin entre besos apresurados—. Roland tendrá que tocar si quiere entrar de repente… como de costumbre.

—Pero… ¿qué tal si tiene miedo? —Regina cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el frenesí de los besos de Robin, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño que dormía en la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—¿De veras quieres que quite el seguro, amor? —preguntó Robin, deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta de dormir—. ¿Recuerdas la última noche? Estuvo a punto de presenciar algo que lo hubiese dejado marcado de por vida.

—Lo sé, pero… no me gustaría que pensara que está solo y…

—Regina…

—Henry solía tener pesadillas y siempre venía a mí… dormir conmigo lo hacía sentirse mejor.

—¿En serio, _milady_? —preguntó Robin arqueando una ceja y deteniéndose en seco—. Sabes que si quito el seguro no podremos hacer nada en esta cama excepto dormir.

Regina miró a Robin con indecisión. Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró.

—Está bien, sólo por esta noche.

Robin sonrió y regresó a los besos y las caricias. Regina se deshizo de la ropa de dormir. Sintió el cuerpo cálido de Robin debajo de las sábanas. Se abrazaron por unos segundos, luego Robin comenzó a acariciar sus pechos con una mano y con la otra bajó hasta su monte Venus donde jugueteó un poco hasta llegar a su clítoris.

Regina soltó un gemido cuando los dedos de Robin se introdujeron en su interior. A él le gustaba tocar lo más íntimo y profundo de ella, le gustaba mirar su rostro crispado por el placer y sentir su cuerpo cálido y suave próximo al suyo.

Los dedos de Robin frotaron y frotaron. Regina gemía muy cerca de su oído. Tenían que ser silenciosos, las paredes no eran tan gruesas.

En un instante, el cuerpo de Regina se tensó. Alcanzó el orgasmo con los dedos de Robin en su clítoris. En cuanto Robin vio que ella estaba en el punto álgido del placer, introdujo su miembro rápida y profundamente en su vagina.

Regina estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de placer, pero se contuvo. El miembro de Robin, firme y latente, golpeaba las paredes de su vagina con fuerza. Él también gemía y contenía el aliento.

Cambiaron de posición. Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre el miembro de Robin y comenzó a moverse en círculos, mientras él la tomaba por ambas caderas.

—Dios, esta vista es increíble —musitó Robin recorriendo las caderas de Regina con ambas manos y dirigiéndose hacia sus pechos.

Regina sonrió, le gustaba darle el mayor placer posible. A ella le encantaba sentarse sobre él, así controlaba la penetración, controlaba los movimientos y la fricción, controlaba su propio orgasmo y también la facilidad con la que llegaba. Además, disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a Robin a su merced, de ser ella quien asumiera el poder.

Cuantas veces más lo hacían, cuantas veces más le gustaba. Lo había descubierto en el Bosque Encantado, durante el año perdido, cuando reina y ladrón se encontraron en la misión de vencer a Zelena y en las inmediaciones del castillo se habían liado amorosamente. Entonces sus encuentros amorosos fueron rápidos, fuertes, dominantes y placenteros. Ahora que lo recordaban todo, estaban más convencidos que lo suyo siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

Regina tuvo un segundo orgasmo. Sus manos apretaron los brazos de Robin mientras dejaba salir un gemido prolongado. Sus uñas se clavaron en el tatuaje de león, mientras Robin sonreía al ver el placer encarnado en el rostro de la mujer.

—Mi turno, _milady_.

Robin dejó que el orgasmo de Regina terminara para volver a colocarse encima de ella. Esta vez, la penetró sin preámbulos, tomó sus piernas y las colocó por encima de sus hombros, a cada lado, luego comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con un ritmo lento pero profundo. Regina gemía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Pero con él era imposible. Con él nunca podía contenerse.

Robin aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas. Sus testículos golpeaban el trasero de Regina mientras sus manos sostenían sus muslos con firmeza.

—Oh, Dios… cuánto te amo, Regina.

Ella sintió que el cuerpo se le volvía ligero. La descarga de placer sucedió en un segundo y volvió a alcanzar el clímax. Robin también lo hizo, contrayendo los músculos de sus nalgas en cuanto sintió vaciarse dentro de ella. Dejó salir un suspiro y luego se tumbó en la cama, al lado de ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

Regina se acurrucó en el costado de Robin. El calor de sus cuerpos contrastaba con el frío de la habitación. Robin sonrió y besó la frente de ella.

—Buenas noches, mi amor. Por fin una noche para dormir así.

Regina sonrió también.

—Gracias al seguro de la puerta.

~OQ~

La habitación estaba en penumbra. El absoluto silencio solía ser común allí, sin embargo, en cuanto él apareció en medio de la estancia percibió que algo no estaba bien. Rumpelstiltskin sabía lo rara que podía llegar a ser Regina, sobre todo los días en los que no hacía otra cosa más que guardar luto incondicional, encerrándose en su habitación, apenas con un par de velas y casi sin comer, pero aquella oscuridad total lo desconcertó.

Sin embargo, el ventanal del balcón estaba abierto, en plena noche, y una silueta se distinguía entre las sombras gracias a los rayos de la luna y la luz de un candelero.

—Creo que tienes un serio problema de iluminación aquí, que…

Rumpelstiltskin se detuvo: la silueta no era la de Regina, era la del rey, quien emergió de las sombras alumbrándose el rostro con el candelero.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el rey Leopold con la voz áspera y amenazadora.

—Rumpelstitlskin, su majestad —respondió el hechicero haciendo una marcada reverencia—. A su servicio.

—El hechicero… —musitó el rey ensimismado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por supuesto que El Oscuro era un hombre muy astuto; pese al semblante amenazador del rey no se inquietó. Por el contrario, esbozó una amplia sonrisa sin perder el tono condescendiente de su voz.

—Ya lo he dicho, su majestad, vengo a presentar mis servicios.

—¿En los aposentos de mi esposa? —la voz del rey se escuchó desgastada y vencida, como la voz de alguien que intenta convencerse de algo.

—No sé por qué, pero percibo que su majestad está en apuros… ¿o me equivoco?

Rumpelstiltskin miró al rey directamente a los ojos. Éste tenía el semblante de un hombre enfermo y viejo.

—¿Estás aquí por lo de la reina? —preguntó el rey Leopold, bajando la guardia.

—Podría apostar que sí, su alteza —respondió Rumpelstiltskin quien era un maestro del engaño y no tenía absolutamente idea de lo que el rey decía.

—Ella ha escapado.

Las palabras del rey Leopold resonaron en los oídos de El Oscuro. Regina se había largado. Lo había hecho así sin más. Lo había traicionado, a él que era su maestro. Sin embargo, debía esconder su desconcierto.

—Puedo comprender el dolor, su majestad —siguió Rumpelstiltskin—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—La quiero de vuelta, sea como sea —respondió el rey Leopold con el semblante desencajado—. Mis soldados la han buscado por todo el reino. Se ha ido con ese ladrón de cuarta y ambos huyen de mis tierras.

—¿Un ladrón? —preguntó Rumpelstiltskin intrigado.

—El de los bosques de Sherwood —respondió el rey, con rabia en los ojos—. Se ha atrevido a deshonrarme con un simple cortabolsas.

—Oh, vaya… —musitó el hechicero entre dientes, incrédulo.

Rumpelstiltskin había dado todas esas lecciones de magia a Regina por una sola razón. Sabía que ella comenzaba a dudar, ya se había ausentado por un tiempo pero nunca demasiado como para preocuparse. Aunque las últimas semanas El Oscuro había tenido una corazonada, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a su alumna. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—¿Cuál es tu precio, hechicero? —preguntó el rey Leopold arrastrando las palabras—. Quiero a Regina de vuelta y al ladrón muerto.

—Su majestad, debe entender que mis servicios tiene un precio muy elevado —respondió El Oscuro, sonriendo.

—El oro que desees.

—Oh, no, no… El oro no es un problema para mí, ¿sabe?

—Entonces, ¿qué deseas? ¿Tierras? Puedo darte una finca completa.

Leopold estaba realmente desesperado. Rumpelstiltskin advirtió su aliento alcoholizado. El orgullo del rey estaba herido.

—Bastará con una promesa, su alteza.

—¿Una promesa?, ¿sólo eso? —preguntó el rey confundido—. ¿Cuál?

—Que le perdonará la vida a la reina.

—Lo que Regina ha hecho es alta traición, hechicero. Merece ser castigada por su infidelidad al reino, a la corona y a mí. No puedo prometer eso.

—He escuchado que el ladrón de Sherwood es muy audaz, su majestad. Ahora mismo, tanto él como la reina, podrían estar ya fuera de su reino. ¿Está seguro de que la fuerza de su ejército podrá contra la astucia del ladrón?

—Tú eres un solo hombre, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Oh, no… yo no soy sólo un hombre —sonrió El Oscuro—. Yo soy justo lo que usted necesita para tener a la reina de vuelta. Pero no lo haré si no me da su palabra de que no va a condenarla a muerte.

—¿Qué ganas tú? —preguntó el rey con suspicacia.

—Su majestad, soy muy generoso. Estoy seguro que aunque tiene razones suficientes como para ejecutar a la reina, usted será indulgente. Después de todo, sería un golpe muy duro para la princesa que su madrastra muriera también, ¿no lo cree? En cambio, si perdona la vida de su alteza, bueno… el pueblo tendrá una razón más para adorar al rey y su bondad.

La voz de Rumpelstiltskin había sonado convincente, además Leopold estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para dejarse convencer por cualquiera.

—Encuentra a la reina, hechicero. Te doy mi promesa, no le haré daño.

—Su majestad, tenemos un trato.

El rey asintió y luego apagó el candelero para salir de los aposentos de la reina. Rumpelstiltskin desapareció en una espesa nube púrpura y reapareció esta vez en su propio castillo. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la habitación donde tenía la rueca y en cuanto entró en ella, comenzó a lanzar y azotar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—¡Traidora! —gritaba enfurecido, arrasando con todo objeto que se le cruzara—. Voy a encontrarte, Regina… lo haré… Lanzarás mi maldición.

~OQ~


	4. 4

**4**

Llegaron al otro reino cuando ya oscurecía. Robin se apresuró a conseguir una habitación en un hostal que cobraba una moneda de bronce la noche. El Pequeño John le había dado algo de dinero. Robin no había querido aceptarlo, sin embargo, pensó en Regina y en su comodidad. Así que prometió que pagaría sus deudas tan pronto como el peligro hubiese pasado.

Pero Robin no sabía cuándo iba a suceder eso. Cada día que escapaba con Regina se preguntaba si no sería el último. Sabía que caer en manos del rey significaría la muerte.

Regina aguardaba a Robin sentada en un rincón del hostal, que al mismo tiempo era taberna. Miraba sus propias manos con ensimismamiento.

—Podemos pasar la noche aquí y mañana partiremos en cuanto amanezca —dijo la voz de Robin sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien, Regina?

—Sí… —se apresuró a asentir ella— ¿estás seguro de que nadie te ha reconocido?

—En estas tierras nadie conoce nuestros rostros. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, nos iremos tan pronto como salga el sol.

Regina asintió, su mirada estaba distante. Por mucho que Robin amaba el peligro, sabía que para ella todo eso era nuevo y no quería verla infeliz.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó él acariciando la mejilla de la joven reina.

—Tengo miedo, Robin —respondió Regina en un susurro—. Pero no por mí, sino por mi padre. Él se ha quedado en el castillo, a merced de Leopold. Si llegara a hacerle daño yo no podría perdonármelo jamás.

La voz de Regina se cortó y una lágrima descendió de su mejilla. Robin suspiró y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Regina, voy a decirte esto una sola vez porque es necesario que lo haga, pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón se parte con sólo pensarlo —Robin habló al oído de ella—. Todavía estamos a tiempo de volver. Si tú quieres regresaremos al castillo, yo podré entregarme, diré que todo ha sido culpa mía y limpiaré tu honor. Haré lo que sea.

—¡No, Robin, no! —replicó Regina separándose de su abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo no puedo regresar allí, no quiero… Mi vida era miserable hasta antes de conocerte.

Robin miró los ojos llenos de dolor de Regina, la expresión de horror.

—Además —continuó ella—, yo no permitiría que te entregaras por mí. La única forma en la que regresaría al castillo sería muerta.

Robin limpió las lágrimas de Regina.

—No digas eso, amor mío. Eso no va a suceder. Pero te prometo que en cuanto estemos en un sitio seguro liberaremos a tu padre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Regina con aprehensión.

—Mis Hombres Alegres siempre tienen un plan.

~OQ~

Para cuando Neal se quedó dormido, Mary Margaret y David habían perdido el sueño. Durante muchas horas entonaron todas las canciones de cuna que conocían y calentaron el biberón para volverlo a enfriar más de dos veces, así que cuando por fin lograron que el pequeño se quedara dormido en la cuna, ambos estaban más despiertos que normalmente por las mañanas.

—Ella tenía razón: cantar sólo empeora las cosas —dijo Mary Margaret recostando su cabeza en el hombro de David.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó éste, confundido.

—De Regina —respondió ella, pensativamente—. Ella me dijo que lo mejor es cantarle al bebé por las mañanas para que se sienta activo y su siesta sea corta y por las noches sólo arrullarlo para que consiga dormirse por más tiempo.

—¿Pediste consejos de maternidad a Regina? —preguntó David un poco divertido, con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Sí —respondió Mary Margaret con naturalidad—. Es mi madrastra, ¿recuerdas?

—Tu madrastra malvada.

—¡David!

—Sabes que bromeo —sonrió él—. Sólo que me parece increíble que tengas esas conversaciones con Regina.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no te parece? Además, ella tiene más experiencia que cualquiera en esta ciudad, excepto por la abuelita, pero ella crió a Ruby y Regina crió a Henry.

—Buen punto —respondió David arqueando las cejas.

—Además, hubo días en los que Regina fue toda la familia que yo tenía —siguió Mary Margaret—. Mi padre se iba de viaje por meses y ella y yo nos quedábamos solas en el castillo. Ahora que lo sé todo, imagino lo terrible que resultó eso para Regina más que para mí.

—Me alegra que las cosas han cambiado. Ahora ella es muy feliz —dijo David, lanzando un bostezo.

—Sí, lo es —asintió Mary Margaret con una amplia sonrisa—. Y no sabes cuánto me alivia. Pocas veces la había visto sonreír como lo hace ahora.

—Finalmente lo merecía, ¿no crees?

Mary Margaret miró a su esposo con un gesto abstraído. Sí, Regina finalmente lo merecía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó David curioso.

—Ella… alguna vez intentó quitarse la vida.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, quizá nadie recuerda eso, pero yo sí.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—En realidad sólo lo recuerdo como un sueño. Creo que en ese tiempo Regina y yo éramos más como hermanas que como madre e hija.

~OQ~

La celda era fría y húmeda con una sola ventana por donde los rayos del sol, y unas cuantas ratas, entraban. En un rincón, estaba un hombre sentado en el suelo de roca, encorvado y con las rodillas juntas.

Uno de los guardias se asomó por la rejilla de la celda y deslizó un pedazo de pan.

—¡Come!

El hombre levantó la mirada y extendió una mano para alcanzar la hogaza que estaba en el suelo.

—El rey quiere hablar contigo de nuevo. Será mejor que te alimentes.

La voz del guardia hizo eco en la húmeda celda. El prisionero comenzó a comer el pan con apremio. Hacía días que no probaba bocado. La huida de su hija le había costado la tortura y el encarcelamiento.

Para el rey Leopold, él, Henry, era culpable también del escape. Estaba convencido de que de alguna manera padre e hija se habían confabulado. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado.

Pese a todo, Henry no podía sentirse enojado con su hija. Por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando la tortura y el castigo con tal de que ella no regresara nunca. Sabía que si se había marchado con un hombre era porque en él había encontrado la felicidad. La misma felicidad que había tenido hacía un par de años con Daniel y que le fue arrebatada por la maldad de Cora.

Henry quería lo mejor para Regina, siempre lo había querido, pero con Cora a la sombra nunca pudo protegerla. Ahora tenía la oportunidad y aunque podría costarle la vida, no le importaba. La felicidad de Regina lo valía.

Minutos después, apenas si había terminado de comer el pedazo de pan, Henry fue sacado de la celda. Un hombre le cubrió la cabeza con un costal y lo condujo, casi a rastras, por un estrecho pasillo. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, el rey había demostrado ser un hombre inclemente cuando de su honor se trataba. Henry no sabía a dónde lo llevaban, pero de pronto, por encima de las fibras del costal, podía sentir un viento gélido. Lo habían sacado del castillo.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —preguntó con voz nerviosa—. ¡Dijeron que el rey hablaría conmigo!

La voz áspera de un hombre se escuchó cerca de su oído:

—Vamos a un lugar mejor.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó Henry forcejeando, había memorizado muy bien las voces de los guardias del rey, pero ésta sonaba totalmente distinta—. ¡Quiero ver al rey!

—Es una lástima, amigo mío. Pues la reina de corazones espera por ti.

El hombre lo condujo hasta las profundidades del bosque. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, el desconocido descubrió el rostro de Henry, éste divisó un vórtice de luces destellantes que emergía de la tierra atrayéndolo con una fuerza pesada. Era un portal, un portal mágico. Henry intentó reconocer a su captor, pero el hombre lo tomó por el brazo con rapidez y se lanzó con él hacia el vórtice. Desaparecieron en unos segundos.

~OQ ~

—Henry, hora de levantarse.

Del otro lado de la puerta no hubo respuesta. Regina estaba acostumbrada a escuchar el quejido de su hijo cada vez que lo despertaba por las mañanas. Pero esta vez no hubo nada, ni siquiera un "cinco minutos más". Así que Regina decidió abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, Henry no estaba ahí.

El muchacho ya no solía hacer aquello. Sus días de escapes y huidas se habían terminado cuando la relación entre Regina y Emma mejoró. Pero si lo había vuelto a hacer significaba que algo estaba tramando.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó Robin asomándose por la puerta.

—Al parecer Henry decidió levantarse temprano y saltarse el desayuno —respondió Regina con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, seguro está abajo viendo televisión con Roland, ya sabes que les da por hacer eso —dijo Robin despreocupado.

—No, Roland sigue dormido, me he fijado —respondió Regina, pensativa.

—¿Habrá ido con Emma? —preguntó Robin intentando tranquilizarla.

—Me lo habría dicho —siguió Regina, cruzándose de brazos—. No sé por qué, pero esto parece ser algo más de Gold que los Charming.

—Sea como sea Henry está en buenas manos —dijo Robin acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos y luego salgo a buscarlo al pueblo?

Regina lo pensó por unos segundos, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Esperaba que su hijo no se metiera en problemas. Quizá había sido demasiado permisiva con dejarlo estar en lo de Gold, quizá lo había expuesto a un peligro inminente, quizá…

—¿Regina? —preguntó Robin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, está bien —respondió ella.

Robin tenía razón: Henry estaba en buenas manos.

~OQ~


	5. 5

**5**

En el bosque de las hadas no existía la oscuridad. No había diferencia entre la noche y el día. Los árboles cubrían casi toda la superficie y sólo el murmullo del arroyo se escuchaba alrededor. Las hojas y los tallos de las flores resplandecían como si fuesen estrellas esparcidas por el cielo.

El reino de las hadas se encontraba debajo del reino de los hombres, en un sitio que sólo las almas puras podían hallar. Algunas veces, una que otra hada traviesa solía llevar niños pequeños que soñaban con el mundo mágico, pero enseguida la reina de las hadas, el hada Azul, los devolvía a la tierra de los hombres. Como los niños llegaban dormidos pocos recordaban que lo que habían visto, creyendo que solamente se trataba de un sueño.

La regla era clara: ningún hombre podía conocer el bosque de las hadas y vivir con ello. Sin embargo, cuando Tinkerbell, el hada verde, viajaba al mundo de los humanos se olvidaba de esta regla y solía contar un poco de su mundo a cada persona que conocía en los pueblos de la Tierra. Le gustaba pasearse por la tierra de los hombres, especialmente por el Bosque Encantado. Éste era el único sitio en el que se sentía libre. Había descubierto muchas cosas maravillosas de los humanos, pero también se había dado cuenta de la desdicha de éstos. Por ello, cuando tuvo oportunidad, ayudó a la primera persona que se cruzó en su camino: la reina Regina.

Muchas hadas solían hablar mal de los hombres y mujeres que habitaban la Tierra. Sin embargo, Tinkerbell creía que estaban equivocadas: Regina era una mujer que había sufrido toda su vida, y gracias a todos los astros que ella, el hada Verde, había estado allí para sostenerla cuando se cayó de ese balcón.

Pese a todas las advertencias de Azul, Tinkerbell ayudó a la reina y la condujo hacia su amor verdadero. En cuanto ambos escaparon, ayudados por su polvo de hadas, Tinkerbell tomó distancia. Si Azul se enteraba de lo que había pasado estaría en graves problemas, pese a que su acto había sido puro y desinteresado.

Desde entonces, el Bosque Encantado se había puesto un poco aburrido para Tinkerbell. Pocas veces encontraba personas que estuviesen dispuestas a ser ayudadas. No entendía por qué algunos humanos eran tan necios y preferían seguir con una vida miserable.

Una noche que el hada Verde se paseaba por los tejados de las casas escuchó el llanto de un niño pequeño. No pudo resistirse y descendió a las calles del pueblo. En uno de los callejones, entre barriles vacíos de cerveza y vino, encontró a un niño tendido que lloraba cubriéndose la cara. Tinkerbell torció el gesto: ¿por qué los hombres tenían que ser desdichados incluso cuando eran inocentes?

—¿Qué te pasa, niño? —preguntó Tinkerbell acercándose rápidamente—. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama ahora?

El niño no respondía, seguía sollozando con las manos sobre el rostro. Tinkerbell se aproximó aún más, estaba segura de que el niño la veía, todos los niños lo hacían.

—¿Te has perdido? —insistió Tinkerbell, esta vez preocupada—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, pero tú sí.

El niño respondió con una voz grave de hombre, se descubrió el rostro y Tinkerbell pudo ver la cara verdosa de Rumpelstiltskin sonriéndole. De pronto, una nube púrpura lo cubrió todo. Tinkerbell giró, sobresaltada, intentando escapar, pero fue inútil, enseguida cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Ahora, tú y yo vamos a hablar, polilla —rio El Oscuro.

~OQ~

Henry se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los lanzó hacia el perchero en cuanto entró en la tienda de antigüedades de su abuelo. Se dirigió apresurado hacia la parte trasera donde estaba el armario que guardaba algunas cosas "especiales", justo donde había encontrado aquel pergamino. Desesperado, comenzó a buscar: quizá el pergamino mágico —porque ahora estaba convencido de que lo era— había regresado a la tienda por algún hechizo protector de su abuelo. Si había sido así se sentiría aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo asustado.

—Buenos días, Henry —saludó la voz de Belle detrás de él.

Henry saltó asustado golpeándose la nariz con una de las puertas del armario.

—Auch —musitó el muchacho frotándose con dolor.

—¡Oh, Henry! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Belle, preocupada, acercándose.

—Sí, sí…

Belle se acercó para examinarlo. La nariz de Henry sangraba un poco.

—Espero que no te hayas roto nada, no sé a quiénes temerles más, si a tus madres o tu abuelo.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa pese al dolor. Belle le ofreció un pañuelo mientras iba por hielos. El muchacho echó una mirada rápida al interior del armario, pero el pergamino no estaba allí.

Belle regresó con una bolsa de hielos y la colocó justo en la nariz de Henry.

—Creo que sólo ha sido un golpe, no parece rota —dijo la muchacha examinando el rostro del niño.

—Belle, he hecho algo muy malo —confesó Henry con la mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Belle mirando el rostro palidecido de Henry.

—Ayer encontré un pergamino en el armario. Sentí mucha curiosidad… ni siquiera sé por qué lo tomé. Pero lo llevé a casa y ahora ha desaparecido… Yo… yo no tenía intención de hacer nada, pero…

—¿Un pergamino? —preguntó Belle quien parecía más extrañada que molesta—. ¿Qué clase de pergamino?

—Parecía mágico, tenía un lazo que resplandecía y… —intentaba decir Henry, apurado.

—Pero, Henry, Rumpel no guarda nada importante en ese armario —dijo Belle todavía más confundida.

—Había un pergamino, Belle, créeme.

—Bueno, es cierto que no debiste tomarlo, Henry —respondió Belle con un suspiro—. Recuerda que la mayoría de las cosas que están aquí no deberían estar allá afuera ni caer en manos peligrosas.

—Belle, ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Henry muy angustiado, con la bolsa de hielos sobre su nariz.

—Primero, curar esto —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa—. Segundo, buscar ese pergamino. ¿Estás seguro de que nadie lo tomó?

~OQ~

Roland encontró el pergamino debajo de su cama, justo cuando buscaba sus pequeños botines con agujeta. Su padre siempre solía recordarle que debía mantener su habitación ordenada, igual que lo hacía Henry, pero para el pequeño niño de cinco años era una tarea un poco complicada. Sin embargo, no recordaba de dónde había salido aquel pergamino. ¿Lo había dejado él allí?

—¡Roland, hora de irnos! —llamó la voz de Robin desde abajo.

El pequeño dio un respingo. Se colocó los botines con rapidez. Debía estar listo y bien arreglado pues Robin lo llevaría con su madre al hostal de Granny donde se hospedaba, al menos hasta que encontrara un lugar propio.

Roland salió de la habitación casi a saltos, dejando el pergamino sobre su cama.

—¡Hey, muchacho! Cuidado con los cordones —reparó Robin en cuanto vio a su pequeño descender por las escaleras.

—Estoy listo, papi —sonrió el pequeño tomando la mano de su padre.

—Bien, hijo, ahora ve a despedirte de Regina.

~OQ~

Encontraron la cabaña en un pueblo del que no sabían siquiera el nombre. Robin se aseguró de que nadie viera el rostro de Regina. Habían recorrido muchas tierras y muchos pueblos y estaban seguros de que ya habían dejado muy atrás a la armada del rey Leopold.

Regina estaba exhausta, sin embargo, Robin era optimista. Aquella tierra parecía segura y tranquila. La mitad de la población era ya vieja por lo que solían estar menos enterados de las noticias de otros reinos.

Robin alquiló la cabaña con las últimas monedas que le quedaban. Adentro no había nada más que un horno de leña y una mesa de madera. Regina sonrió: no necesitaban más.

—He visto una herrería a unas casas de aquí, mañana mismo pediré trabajo y podremos comprar víveres —sonrió Robin mientras ayudaba a Regina a colocar las mantas en un rincón de la cabaña—. Sé que esto no se parece a nada a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero…

—Robin, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —sonrió Regina tomándolo de las manos—. Esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa y la besó. Sus dedos juguetearon entre el cabello negro de la reina. Amaba esa sensación. Comenzó a desnudarla poco a poco.

El atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas viejas y enmohecidas de la cabaña. Regina dejó escapar un gemido cuando Robin entró en ella. Él suspiró al percibir el aroma de su cuerpo. Pese a que habían viajado durante días, ella no perdía ni su belleza ni su clase. Era hermosa incluso sin esforzarse por serlo.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Robin en un susurro.

Regina intentó no paralizarse de miedo. El último hombre que la había amado terminó muerto en el establo. Sin embargo, con Robin ahí, dentro de ella, con su cuerpo cálido y fuerte, no podía temer nada.

—Yo también te amo, ladrón.

~OQ~

Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que sentía dolor. Como si mil cuchillas incandescentes atravesaran su piel, su frágil y delicada piel. Las hadas no sentían el mismo dolor que los humanos, nunca lloraban y la tristeza era una emoción desconocida para ellas. Tinkerbell nunca se había sentido tan asustada como en aquel momento.

El Oscuro sonreía desde el fondo de la celda donde tenía a Tinkerbell prisionera. Muchos hombres habían estado allí antes, torturados también por el hechicero, sin embargo para torturar a un hada necesitaba de encantamientos mucho más poderosos.

Tinkerbell estaba sujetada por unas cuerdas mágicas que le impedían respirar con normalidad, además la celda estaba rodeada de una neblina que la hacía sentirse confundida.

—Tal vez un poco más de humo te suelte la lengua, polilla —dijo la voz de Rumpelstiltskin.

El pequeño cuerpo de Tinkerbell se retorció en cuanto una llama de fuego apareció por debajo de las plantas de sus pies. Intentaba ahogar el lamento y contener las lágrimas, pero el dolor era intenso e insoportable.

—Vas a matarme, ¿no?

Rumpelstiltskin no respondió nada, se aproximó a ella con una fea sonrisa complaciente.

—Pagarás por esto, Oscuro. Torturar a un hada es peor que causar su muerte —decía Tinkerbell entre sollozos.

—Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a no condenar más mi alma, querida —sonrió Rumpelstiltskin con una fea mueca—. Sólo dame la información que necesito y todo esto terminará.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Tinkerbell nerviosa, pero sí que lo sabía, Azul se lo advirtió: El Oscuro era el maestro de magia de Regina.

—¿A dónde han escapado la reina y el ladrón?

—No lo sé.

—¡Oh, sí que lo sabes, querida! Vas a decírmelo ahora o quizá prefieras perder ala por ala hasta que lo único que quede de ti sea el polvo de hada.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no sé nada… Y si lo supiera no te lo diría. Nadie, ni siquiera un hechicero oscuro como tú, puede interferir en el destino, mucho menos en el de las almas gemelas.

—Vaya, vaya… qué conmovedora revelación —sonrió Rumpelstiltskin—. Pero por desgracia esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando.

El Oscuro apretó la mandíbula de Tinkerbell haciéndole daño y mirándola fijamente.

—Tal vez… ella te quiere fuera de su vida… ella ha cambiado —dijo el hada entre labios, con dolor.

—Oh, no, querida —dijo El Oscuro arrastrando las palabras—. Regina tiene magia oscura. Una vez que la oscuridad te ha tomado no ha de soltarte. Ahora, vas a decirme dónde está la reina o morirás como cualquier vulgar humano: sufriendo.

~OQ~

La vida en el bosque era tan perfecta como Robin la recordaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que había tenido un trabajo digno y socialmente aceptable que no podía recordarlo. Quizá sólo cuando era apenas un niño y ayuda a su padre a limpiar las armas de los arqueros militares. Desde entonces no recordaba haber tenido un oficio. Pero con Regina era distinto, con ella todo era diferente. Salía de la cabaña muy temprano, antes del amanecer, y trabajaba en la herrería hasta mediodía. Después, llegaba a casa con provisiones y comida.

Esa era la vida que necesitaba. Se habían acabado los robos y su reputación de forajido. Regina lo había convertido en un hombre mejor, casi sin saber cómo. Él sólo había sido un hombre borracho en una taberna.

Aquella tarde, Robin consiguió una cesta de manzanas, unos pescados frescos para la cena y una reserva de vino. Cuando entró en la cabaña, con su sonrisa de siempre, encontró a Regina sentada en la mesa, con la mirada distraída.

—_Milady_, mire qué manjar —anunció Robin alegremente, colocando las provisiones sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Sin embargo, Regina lo miró casi sin emoción. En sus ojos había algo que él no podía descifrar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él, un poco preocupado.

—Robin, tengo que mostrarte algo.

La voz de Regina sonaba temblorosa y profunda. Ella se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano. De pronto, una flama de fuego ardiente emergió de su palma, para sorpresa de Robin.

—¿Q-qué…? —intentó decir él.

—Creo que no te he contado suficiente sobre mí —dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos—. Yo poseo magia… magia muy poderosa, pero oscura. Fui aprendiz de El Oscuro.

Robin frunció el ceño. Sabía de la reputación del hechicero.

—Cuando abandoné el castillo abandoné esa vida también —siguió Regina, con la flama sobre su mano—. Creí que la esperanza de un nuevo amor, de este amor, sanaría todo. Pero no sé qué sucede… la magia está saliéndose de control.

Los ojos de Robin escudriñaron el afligido rostro de la reina. Él odiaba la magia, la odiaba tanto como le temía. Pero ahí estaba ella, la mujer que amaba, con la oscuridad en la palma de su mano.

—Regina, ¿qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó él, confundido.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, dejando escapar una lágrima—. La magia no tiene muchas explicaciones. Creí que la tenía controlada, creí que podría esconderla y no utilizarla nunca más, pero...

Regina comenzó a llorar y el fuego de su mano se apagó. Robin se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, debe haber una razón —susurró él, con ternura.

—Tengo miedo, Robin.

—No lo tengas, aquí estoy yo.

—Robin… —Regina alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él— creo la magia comenzó a salirse de control porque… porque estoy embarazada.

~OQ~


	6. 6

**6**

Algunas noches, Regina no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba acostada allí en la cama con la vista fija en el techo. A su lado, Robin dormía plácidamente, incluso con un ronquido que en lugar de molestarla la reconfortaba. Sin embargo, la pérdida de sueño tenía sus orígenes desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, en el Bosque Encantado, cuando era la reina. Quizá no había vuelto a dormir bien desde la muerte de Daniel.

Regina Mills iba por el buen camino ahora, pero no podía dormir bien. No con todos esos recuerdos que la hacían sentirse culpable aún. El mejor hombre del mundo dormía a su lado, dormía con ella, y no estaba segura de merecerlo. Lo del final feliz era un asunto muy complicado. Incluso cuando pensaba que ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Las pesadillas a veces regresaban. Cuando cerraba los ojos por las noches todavía podía ver a Cora arrancando el corazón de Daniel y haciéndolo polvo delante de ella. Otras veces veía a Leopold, lo veía saliendo de la cripta donde había sido sepultado, acechándola como aquellas noches que la perseguía para meterla en la cama, lo veía culpándola también de su muerte. Y si no soñaba con aquello, soñaba con otras muertes más. Soñaba con la máquina de tortura de Greg Mendel, con los impulsos eléctricos recorriendo su espina dorsal y el dolor intenso y profundo en su cuerpo.

Regina no quería cerrar los ojos. No importaba el cansancio, sólo no quería. Sin embargo, las manos cálidas de Robin la estrechaban y la atraían hacia sí, brindándole calor. Sólo así era capaz de volver a dormir, aunque con el intrínseco miedo de soñar.

~OQ~

David solía llegar a la estación de _sheriff_ a las ocho en punto con una caja de rosquillas y cuatro vasos de café. En cuanto Emma lo veía entrar por la puerta corría hacia él, lo saludaba con un rápido y tronado beso en la mejilla y luego se abalanzaba sobre las rosquillas.

—¡Oye, Swan, eso es trampa! —exclamaba Killian siempre que veía a la rubia tomar ventaja.

—Eres muy lento, compañero —sonreía Emma mientras daba un gran mordisco a una rosquilla de chocolate—. Además, mi papá trae estas sólo para mí.

—Lo siento, Killian, ella tiene razón —respondió David encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Killian con una sonrisa mordaz—. Vaya con el nepotismo de este pueblo.

—Buenos días, todo mundo —saludó Robin entrando por la puerta tras David.

—Buenos días, Robin —saludó David dándole un golpecito en la espalda como bienvenida.

—¡Hola, Robin! —exclamó Emma extendiéndole una rosquilla glaseada—. La salvé del gancho de Killian.

—¡Oye! —replicó el pirata con indignación—. ¿Por qué Locksley puede tener mejores rosquillas que yo?

—Es el novio de la alcaldesa, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo siento, compañero —sonrió Robin aceptando la rosquilla.

Killian soltó un gruñido, se ajustó el garfio y musitó:

—Deberían promoverte, Swan, sólo así tendré un desayuno digno, al parecer.

—No sé de qué están hablando —intervino David de pronto—, pero es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Emma intercambió una sonrisa con Killian. Bromeaban, sólo bromeaban. Eso es lo que hacían prácticamente todo el día. Storybrooke se había mostrado inusualmente pacífico en las últimas semanas y aunque era un alivio algunas veces era un tanto aburrido. Sin embargo, aún existían algunas cosas qué arreglar de las maldiciones pasadas.

Robin y los Hombres Alegres se encargaban de rodear el bosque, hacían rondas durante el día y vigilaban de noche también. Algunos árboles muy viejos se habían convertido en un peligro para los habitantes, así que la patrulla de ex convictos mantenían la seguridad de éstos.

Killian estaba encargado del puerto. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que alguna embarcación extraña llegara a Storybrooke, al menos de que se abriera otro de los inesperados portales mágicos y llegara otro sorpresivo visitante.

Tanto Robin como Killian iban todas las mañanas a la estación de policía para recibir instrucciones y luego cada uno ocupaba su lugar. Mientras tanto, Emma y David estaban en la estación donde no sucedía gran cosa. Parecía ser que las noches agitadas de trabajo sucedían durante los fines de semana, cuando los borrachos daban problemas en la taberna. Cuando a Robin le tocaba hacer turno nocturno generalmente se topaba con Will Scarlett a quien le daba por armar líos con otros cuando había alcohol de por medio.

Robin jamás imaginó trabajar para un sheriff, siempre estuvo del otro lado. Esa vez era diferente, todo era diferente. Esa nueva vida que comenzaba con Regina superaba por mucho todas las cosas que alguna vez imaginó que haría. Todo estaba bien: Roland estaba bien y eso importaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de evitar pensar en Henry, no desde que hacía algunos días al chico le daba por ir a la tienda de Gold con más frecuencia que antes y Regina se sentía preocupada, toda la tarde, con los nervios de punta y el ceño fruncido hasta que Henry volvía a entrar por la puerta de la casa.

—Emma, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó Robin a la rubia en cuanto ésta se despidió de Killian con un beso y David revisaba unas cosas en la gaveta, fingiendo que no había visto nada.

—Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa, hombre alegre? —preguntó Emma dando un gran sorbo a su café.

—En realidad no es algo muy importante… es sólo curiosidad —comenzó a decir Robin manteniendo un gesto despreocupado—. Se trata de Henry.

—Oh… —Emma arqueó las cejas, no esperaba aquello.

—Nada grave —respondió Robin para tranquilidad de ella—. Es sólo que… ¿has notado que pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda de Gold?

—Bueno, no… supongo que lo normal —dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pasa algo con él?

—No, en lo absoluto —Robin intentaba ser lo más discreto posible, pero no sabía cómo hablar de aquello sin preocupar a la otra madre del chico—. Creo que Regina está un poco preocupada por él. Ha estado saliendo desde muy temprano a la tienda cuando no hay escuela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emma con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ella tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda estar sucediendo?

—Puedes apostar que no —respondió Robin—. Regina teme volver a alejarlo si lo cuestiona.

—Henry no haría eso —sonrió Emma despreocupadamente—. Él ama a su madre y las cosas han mejorado bastante. Pero si crees que es necesario hacer algo, lo haré.

—Sólo… quisiera que Regina estuviese tranquila —respondió Robin pensativo—. Y que Henry no se meta en problemas.

—Cuenta con ello, hombre alegre —asintió Emma.

Robin sonrió y se despidió de David para ir hacia su trabajo en el bosque.

—Robin —llamó Emma antes de que él saliera de la estación.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por preocuparte —dijo Emma, convencida del buen hombre que era.

~OQ~

Robin Hood no estaba seguro de si sería un buen padre. Cualquiera pondría en tela de juicio la reputación de un proscrito, incluso él mismo. La vida con los Hombres Alegres había sido fácil en muchos sentidos: tomar lo ajeno y vivir sin preocupaciones. Pero ella, Regina, lo había cambiado todo.

La promesa de su hijo gestándose en el vientre de ella no dejaba a Robin dormir por las noches. La idea de que las tropas del rey andaban por allí, en alguna parte, con la orden de asesinarlos en cualquier momento le quitaba el sueño. Pero Regina se veía tan segura, siempre tan confiada, que él debía hacer lo mismo. Tenía que ser un hombre fuerte, más que nunca.

Era difícil describir el esplendor que Regina irradiaba. Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado la felicidad que en ese momento llenaba sus días. Aquella era la libertad, la completa libertad, esa que nunca tuvo de pequeña, bajo el yugo de su madre, ni la que el rey le quitó en cuanto la desposó.

Todo iba a ir bien. Robin se aseguraba de mantener la cabaña segura y a salvo. Tenía la idea de que, apenas pasaran algunos meses más, iría en busca del Pequeño John y algunos de los otros Hombres Alegres para pagar su deuda y al mismo tiempo ofrecerles otra tierra donde podrían asentar el campamento, quizá, permanentemente. Buscaría la forma de que todos vivieran dignamente, sin tener que seguir robando.

Robin soñaba despierto. Imaginaba que su hijo o hija crecería en ese pueblo rodeado de bosque, que jugaría con los otros niños del campamento. Por ahora tenía su pequeña familia, allí con Regina.

Él se acostaba a su lado, acurrucándola con su calor, acariciando su vientre con la punta de los dedos. Las cosas eran perfectas. Robin la besaba y la tocaba, asegurándose de que era real. Sus labios recorrían su cuerpo y se detenían ahí, en su ombligo donde se aseguraba dar otros besos más.

—Hola, pequeña —decía Robin con la voz suave.

—¿Qué tal si es pequeño? —reía Regina cada vez que él decía eso.

—Algo me dice que será una niña y se parecerá a su preciosa madre —defendía Robin.

Ella sabía que a él le hacía ilusión tener una hija. Siempre se lo decía. Robin metió sus manos entre el sedoso cabello de Regina. La miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a desatar el nudo de su holgado vestido.

Regina sabía a dónde iba él. Lo rodeó con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo profundamente. De pronto, una ligera chispa emergió de los dedos de su mano. Robin saltó de repente. Regina se detuvo y lo miró con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Yo… lo siento.

Robin la miró con el cejo plegado, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Si querías que encendiéramos algo de fuego debiste decírmelo antes.

Regina soltó una risa y Robin volvió a abrazarla. Había aprendido ya a perder el miedo en la magia.

~OQ~

El Oscuro miraba a través de una esfera redonda de cristal. Su piel verdosa adquiría un aspecto mucho peor a la luz de las velas. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba desencajado en una fea sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sin embargo, una luz azul brillante lo deslumbró.

—¡Agh! Por eso odio la luz blanca de las hadas… tan provocadora… —se quejó Rumpelstiltskin aturdido.

—¡Oscuro, sabes por qué estoy aquí! —dijo el hada Azul furiosa.

—Ah, sí. Tal vez vienes por algo de polilla que dejé tirada por ahí —respondió Rumpelstiltskin con sorna—. Lamento decirte, querida, que ya la barrí.

—No puedes matar a un hada, Oscuro, lo sabes bien —replicó Azul—. ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde has dejado a Verde?

—¿Sabes? Ya me habían hablado de tu mal carácter, pero no creí que fuera así.

—No estoy de broma, tampoco vengo a negociar contigo, vengo a rescatar a una de las mías. Estás jugando con fuego, Oscuro.

La voz de Azul temblaba. Rumpelstilskin dejó de sonreír, su rostro serio se veía aún más terrible entre las sombras.

—Si buscas llevártela, bien: hazlo —respondió el hechicero—. Pero no esperes que sea la misma hada de antes. Por otro lado… puedes dejarla aquí y será parte de mi servidumbre.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Azul esta vez preocupada.

—¡Qué ha hecho ella, querrás decir! —replicó Rumpelstiltskin—. Ese inmundo insecto se atrevió a hacerla de casamentera y unió a dos… ¿cómo dijo ella? ¡Ah, sí! Dos almas gemelas que, para la ruina del pueblo entero, se tratan de nada más ni nada menos que la reina y un ladrón. ¿Entiendes? No sé qué pienses tú, querida, pero con la magia no se juega.

El rostro de Azul estaba lívido. Se lo había advertido, lo dejó muy en claro y aun así Verde desobedeció. Por supuesto que El Oscuro la había raptado, la reina era su principal aprendiz, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Tragó saliva.

—Me encargaré de ella, pero debes dejar que venga conmigo.

Rumpelstilskin estaba por responder algo horrible, como siempre, cuando de pronto la esfera de cristal que había estado estudiando minutos antes comenzó a brillar. Tanto él como azul miraron con atención.

—Oh, vaya, vaya —dijo El Oscuro arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Sabes, querida? Creo que, después de todo, tu polilla ya no me sirve.

Con un movimiento rápido de mano, Rumpeltiltskin hizo aparecer a Tinkerbell en la habitación, inconsciente. Azul la tomó inesperadamente entre sus brazos y comprobó que estaba herida.

—Eres un despreciable mon…

—Sí, sí… ¡largo!

Las hadas desaparecieron dejando un rastro de luz. Rumpelstilskin volvió a sonreír sin quitar la mirada de la esfera de cristal.

—Mi reina, ¿quién diría que tu magia oscura sería tan fácil de rastrear?

~OQ~

Robin recogió a Roland en Granny's el viernes por la tarde. En cuanto el pequeño vio a su padre se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Robin a Roland revolviéndole el rizado cabello.

—Sí, papá —respondió Roland llevando una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda—. Adiós, mami.

—Adiós, mi amor —Marian sonreía desde el fondo del pasillo y se despidió de Robin blandiendo la mano.

Hasta entonces era mejor así. Marian estaba adaptándose. Había comenzado a trabajar como maestra en el prescolar de la escuela del pueblo. Era algo sencillo y le gustaba cuidar a los más pequeños, además podía asegurarse de estar con Roland casi todos los días, incluso cuando no era su turno de tenerlo con ella. Robin estaba tranquilo y satisfecho sabiendo que su ex mujer se las arreglaba en el nuevo mundo y con una nueva vida.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió antes de que Robin y Roland salieran. Se trataban de Emma y Henry.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Roland echándose a los brazos del muchacho.

Éste respondió con una sonrisa y estrechó a Roland. Emma los miró conmovida, igual que Robin; nunca había visto a su pequeño hijo llamar así a Henry.

—¿Qué tal, muchachos? —saludó Emma con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué dice la nueva escuela, Roland?

—Me gusta —respondió el pequeño entusiasmado—. Me gustan las palabras y los números. ¿Jugaremos videojuegos hoy, Henry?

—Claro que sí, amigo. Más tarde —sonrió el muchacho.

—¡Oh, encontré una historia bajo mi cama que quiero mostrarte! —dijo Roland con una sonrisa y sus hoyuelos.

—Me gustaría leerla —sonrió Henry distraídamente.

—Entonces no hay que demorar más. Roland tiene que cenar y darse un baño —dijo Robin tomando la mano del pequeño—. Te vemos luego, Henry.

—Adiós, Emma —dijo Roland despidiéndose de ella con beso húmedo en la mejilla.

—Adiós, hombres alegres —se despidió la rubia yendo con Henry hacia el mostrador.

Por alguna razón, el muchacho parecía más pensativo que de costumbre. Ordenaron una pizza y un par de sodas.

—Oye, hermanote, lo llevas bien con Roland, ¿no? —dijo Emma codeando a su hijo.

—Sí, bastante bien —respondió Henry dándole un trago largo a la soda.

—Me alegra que por fin se está arreglando el lío que causé, chico —sonreía Emma un poco cohibida.

—Está bien, todo está bien, mamá —dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

Si algo conocía muy bien la rubia era ese gesto. Él intentaba persuadirla de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero evidente que Henry traía algo en la mente.

—Cuéntame, ¿problemas en la escuela? —dijo Emma con un gesto inquisitivo.

—No, nada —respondió Henry todavía ensimismado—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque al parecer hay algunas personas preocupadas por ti, chico —dijo Emma sonriendo a Granny quien ponía la pizza justo en medio de ambos—. Así que no quiero preocuparme también. ¿Pasa algo?

—En realidad… es algo muy tonto —respondió Henry apesadumbrado—. Perdí algo que…

De pronto el chico se detuvo. Miró a Emma con los ojos muy abiertos: las palabras de Roland comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza. Había encontrado la historia perdida, el pergamino.

—¡Mamá, tienes que llevarme a casa!

—¿Qué?, ¿a cuál? —preguntó Emma casi atragantándose con su propia soda.

—¡Regina! —exclamó Henry levantándose de prisa.

—Sí, pero creí que primero íbamos a cenar y…

—¿Podemos hacerlo en el camino?

Emma miró a Henry con el ceño plegado. No había remedio con ese niño. Resopló e hizo un gesto a Granny para que pusiera todo en un recipiente para llevar.

—Como tú digas, niño. Eres muy necio. No sé a quién habrás salido.

~OQ~

Regina despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche. Robin dormía profundamente a su lado. No quiso despertarlo, pero necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Había estado soñando pesadillas. Se levantó con dificultad entre la oscuridad de la cabaña y salió de ésta sin causar mucho ruido.

Afuera, el sonido de los grillos la tranquilizó. Hacía una noche calurosa y estrellada. Se sentó en un tronco viejo sólo a pensar.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No podía evitar imaginar que en algún momento el rey entraría por esa puerta y la tomaría a ella y a su hijo no nacido y los mataría a sangre fría, y luego a Robin. Con sólo pensarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿No estaba siendo muy injusta? Había arrastrado a Robin, su alma gemela, al peligro inminente y ahora también cargaba con la vida inocente de su pequeño.

Había escuchado de mundos alternos al suyo. Rumpelstiltskin envió a su madre a uno de ellos. Estaba segura de que si conseguía la forma de acceder a ese tipo de magia, Robin y ella podrían marcharse. Salir a otro mundo sería la solución, pues aunque huyeran de las tierras del rey, mientras permanecieran en el mundo terrenal, la amenaza no terminaría.

Regina levantó la vista, ¿cómo podría hacer uso de esa magia?, ¿dónde podría encontrar la forma de viajar a esos mundos? De pronto una voz le erizó la piel.

—¿Disfrutando de una noche estrellada, querida?

Rumpelstiltskin sonreía, cruzado de brazos y de manos sobre una de las piedras. Regina lo vio y enseguida palideció. El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que casi podía escucharlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella casi balbuceando.

—Oh, no, la pregunta es: ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en otra parte? No sé, con una corona sobre la cabeza y durmiendo en tu solitaria cama con dosel… —respondió El Oscuro, su maestro, levantándose y aproximándose lentamente a ella.

—No te tengo miedo…

Regina extendió la mano con un poco de duda y de pronto una flama emergió. Rumpelstiltskin sonrió burlándose.

—Tus ojos dicen lo contrario, querida.

—Aléjate de ella.

La voz rasposa de Robin se escuchó de pronto. Rumpelstilskin giró y se encontró con el ladrón, quien sostenía su arco y flecha amenazándolo.

—Oh, vaya, ¿este es el tercero en discordia? —dijo el hechicero mordazmente—. Aléjate de mí, sucio ladrón, si no quieres que ella muera ahora mismo.

—Si te atreves a tocarla el que morirá serás tú —dijo Robin con el ceño plegado y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Muy bien, muy bien… yo no quería hacer esto, pero…

La mano de Rumpelstilskin se dirigió hacia el cuello de Robin y sin tocarlo comenzó a asfixiarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Regina lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego.

Rumpelstiltskin la esquivó rápidamente y entonces soltó a Robin para concentrarse en Regina. Dirigió la magia hacia ella, ahorcándola poco a poco. De pronto, entre la maleza, surgieron los soldados del rey, armados todos. Rápidamente tomaron a Robin, quien apenas si recuperaba el aliento, para sujetarlo con cuerdas y cadenas.

—¡Regina! —gritó él antes de que le cubrieran la cabeza con una funda negra.

—Ro…bin —Regina alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Rumpelstiltskin la tomó antes de que se desmayara. Luego, miró cómo los guardias se llevaban a Robin.

—Hora de arreglar este lío, querida.

~OQ~

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muchas gracias por sus amables y entusiastas comentarios. Me encanta recibirlos y leerlos. En un principio no sabía bien si este planteamiento de historia iba a gustar, pero me alegra saber que cumple con su cometido. Seguiré actualizando tan rápido como me sea posible y tanto como me dure el café. Gracias.**


	7. 7

**7**

Regina escuchó el timbre. Confirmó la hora, aún era temprano como para que Henry estuviese ya en casa. Sin embargo, reconoció las botas de la_ sheriff_ Swan en cuanto vio la sombra por debajo de la puerta. Henry tenía llaves, pero cada vez que Emma iba a dejarlo lo hacía personalmente, tocando el timbre, como era correcto. Regina agradecía el gesto, después de todo.

—Señora alcaldesa —saludó Emma con el gesto de siempre, un poco en broma.

—Señorita Swan —contestó Regina, con el mismo tono—. Henry, te esperábamos más tarde. Robin me dijo que estaban cenando en la cafetería.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Henry entrando al lobby con prisa—. Necesito mi computadora para hacer una tarea urgente.

—¿En viernes? —preguntó Regina con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí… larga historia —contestó Henry apurado—. ¿Dónde está Roland?

—Robin está dándole un baño…

Henry no esperó a que su madre respondiera. Echó correr escaleras arriba. Emma arqueó las cejas y soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno… buenas noches, Regina —dijo la rubia.

—Emma, espera —llamó Regina con un poco de preocupación—. ¿Acaso tú…?, ¿Henry te ha dicho algo sobre…?

—¿Sobre su extraño comportamiento? —preguntó Emma con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. No, ni idea.

Regina resopló y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

—No sé si algo esté molestándolo —dijo Regina pensativamente—. No sé si esto de Robin y Roland, viviendo en la casa y…

—Oh, no, eso no debe preocuparte, ¿sabes? Henry está siendo un buen hermano mayor, estoy segura —dijo Emma con una sonrisa—. Además, creo que tener a Robin Hood como padrastro es una de las cosas más geniales que le han sucedido, ¿no?

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Robin como padrastro, eso sonaba curioso, aún más viniendo de Emma Swan.

—Gracias… sheriff —dijo Regina un poco más tranquila.

—Por nada, señora alcaldesa. Buenas noches.

~OQ~

Robin despertó en medio de la celda. La oscuridad no lo dejaba distinguir si era de noche o de día. Estaba atado por una cadena y había sido arrojado, como un animal, a un rincón. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el rey. Éste lo miraba desde arriba, con un gesto adusto y de desprecio. Se le notaba más cansado y envejecido.

—No debiste despertar, ladrón —musitó el rey con rencor en sus palabras—. ¿Creíste que podrías llevarte a la reina y tu cabeza seguiría pegada a tu cuello?

Robin agachó la mirada. Esto exasperó a Leopold.

—¡Responde! —ordenó el rey soltando un puntapié en el esternón de Robin.

Sin embargo, Robin sólo torció el gesto y se dejó caer a un costado. Estaba herido, pero de algo más profundo que unos cuantos golpes.

—No morirás hoy, me encargaré de que tu tortura sea larga y dolorosa —dijo el rey saliendo de la celda—. Y después te mataré frente a ella.

Robin alzó la vista. El rey ya se había ido. Regina, sólo pensó en Regina y en el hijo suyo que ella llevaba. ¿Lo sabría el rey? No tardó mucho tiempo más consciente, cuando un par de guardias entraron en la celda con instrumentos de tortura.

Iba a ser valiente, soportaría lo necesario. Regina, sólo pensó en Regina.

~OQ~

Henry escuchaba las voces por detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Robin y Roland conversaban, no se alcanzaba a distinguir de qué hablaban, pero hablaban demasiado y él necesitaba saber. Pensó en entrar en la habitación de Roland, pero no quería ser invasivo. Así que, un poco ansioso, Henry entró en su propia habitación, resignado a esperar lo que el baño de Roland tardase. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta, vio al resplandeciente encima de su propia cama: el pergamino, estaba allí.

El muchacho se acercó con cautela. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?, ¿Roland lo habría tomado por la noche, mientras él dormía? Sonaba a algo que haría un Hombre Alegre, pero lo cierto era que el pergamino tenía voluntad propia, de eso ya no quedaba duda. Henry tomó el papel entre sus manos y con sumo cuidado comenzó a desplegarlo.

Ahí estaba: la historia de la reina y el ladrón, la que hacía falta en su libro de cuentos. Se sentó en el borde la cama y comenzó a leer con cuidado, pero conforme sus ojos bajaban por las letras del pergamino, la lectura se volvió un poco dolorosa.

—¿Henry? —la voz de Regina lo llamaba desde abajo.

El muchacho alzó la vista. Regina no podía ver eso, no podía enterarse. Y él no debía decir nada.

~OQ~

—¿Robin?

La voz de la reina era débil, había estado toda la noche inconsciente. El rey la observaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Su rostro estaba crispado, tenía la mirada fría y distante. Sin embargo, no decía una sola palabra. Esperó que Regina despertara completamente.

Ella abrió los ojos. El techo de la habitación le era conocido. Comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco. Intentó moverse, pero un mareo la detuvo al instante. Sintió un tirón en el estómago: Leopold estaba allí, frente a ella, mirándola con un gesto de desprecio.

—Está muerto —dijo la voz cansada del rey.

Regina no quiso entender aquello. Frunció el ceño, todavía mareada y deslumbrada por la luz del sol que entraba en su habitación. Robin no podía estar muerto. Leopold mentía.

—No, no puede ser —dijo Regina con los ojos invadidos de lágrimas.

—Ordené que lo mataran en cuanto lo capturaron —siguió el rey con la voz áspera y fría—. Ese es el precio que pagan los ladrones.

—¡No, no es verdad! —exclamó Regina intentando levantarse de la cama.

—¡Lo es! —gritó Leopold acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cuello, luego su mano subió hasta sus labios, apretándolos con fuerza—. Y el mismo destino puedes tener tú. No sólo has desprestigiado la corona, sino también mi honor y el del reino entero. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Si querías vivir una vida como una cualquiera pudiste decírmelo antes de que tu madre aceptara este matrimonio.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —masculló ella, aún con los dedos del rey sobre su rostro.

Leopold soltó a Regina, ella lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos igual que una tormenta. Sin embargo, permaneció con la mirada fija en él.

—Su majestad, ¿por qué no deja que yo me encargue de ella? —dijo de pronto la voz chillona de Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina miró con atención, El Oscuro se encontraba allí mismo, al fondo de la habitación, en el castillo. No podía comprender cómo ni porqué.

—Arregla esto, hechicero, que sea pronto —ordenó el rey y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, alteza.

La sonrisa de Rumpelstiltskin trajo un nuevo malestar para Regina. Ella se tocó el bajo vientre, cerró los ojos e intentó mantener la calma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso eres el nuevo consejero del rey? —preguntó Regina con desprecio.

—Algo así, querida. Resultó que el rey y yo teníamos algo en común: encontrarte.

—Él no está muerto, lo sé —dijo Regina con la voz muy débil.

—¿Y cómo estás segura de eso, querida? ¿No crees que merecía estarlo después de todo? El famoso ladrón del bosque de Sherwood se llevó la joya más preciada del rey. Todo mundo lo sabe —rio Rumpelstiltskin.

—Dime qué hizo con él, ¿dónde está Robin? —preguntó ella con la mirada furiosa.

—Oh, cambiemos de tema, por favor…

—¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó Regina desesperada.

—Shh… sh…

Rumpelstiltskin se acercó a Regina con cautela. Ella comenzó a llorar sin tapujos. El dolor era intenso, el dolor estaba en todo su cuerpo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero parecía que las lágrimas le quemaban la piel.

—Ahórrate esas lágrimas, querida —comenzó Rumpelstiltskin—. Tal vez deberías comenzar a agradecerme que estás viva.

—¡Tú hiciste esto! —gritó ella levantándose por fin de la cama.

—Oh, no… ¡Tú lo hiciste! —exclamó la voz furiosa de Rumpelstiltskin—. ¡Tú escapaste, tú elegiste irte con el ladrón de quinta! Yo te he salvado la vida, le pedí al rey que conservara tu cuello en cuanto te encontrara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella devastada—. ¡Debí morir con Robin también!

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —siguió Rumpelstiltskin con exasperación—. Tienes a tu alcance todo el poder del reino. Está aquí, aquí mismo, en tus manos.

Rumpelstiltskin tomó por la fuerza la mano de Regina, de pronto, de ésta, emergió un fuego radiante y enérgico.

—Es la rabia, querida, es el enojo… Es todo lo que tienes.

Regina miró su propia mano con horror. La magia volvía a estar allí, amenazadora.

—¡No, no puedo hacerlo! —negó ella, todavía sollozando—. No puedo hacerle esto a él.

—¡Está muerto! —gritó Rumpelstiltskin sentencioso.

—Estoy esperando un hijo suyo —confesó Regina de pronto.

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó frío. Regina lo miraba desafiante. Él no podía articular palabra. Ella lo estaba arruinando todo, definitivamente todo.

—¿Qué tu qué? —la voz de Rumpelstiltskin sonaba abatida.

—Voy a tenerlo, engañaré al rey si es necesario, pero no me desharé de este niño.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará volver a estar en la cama del rey?, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará él en notarlo? ¡Chiquilla estúpida!

Regina miró a su maestro con furia.

—Escaparé.

Rumpelstiltskin soltó una risa, sonora y chillona.

—¿Acaso crees que podrás hacerlo con toda la guardia real vigilándote?

—Ayúdame, tú eres el único que puede. Seguiré tomando clases contigo. Pero necesito salir de aquí.

La voz de Regina era desesperada, quería salvar a su hijo. Rumpelstiltskin no podía seguir dándole instrucciones a una mujer que tuviese un motivo suficiente como para tener compasión. Él lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien: una mujer con un hijo no lanzaría ninguna maldición, no tocaría la oscuridad jamás. Una mujer con un hijo era capaz de cambiar, en cualquier momento. Así había sido Milah.

—Está bien —dijo de pronto la voz de Rumpelstiltskin—. Te ayudaré a escapar. Pero recuerda: todo tiene un precio. Tú seguirás tomando clases conmigo.

—Sí, lo haré —los ojos de Regina mostraron esperanza.

—Bien.

La voz de Rumpelstiltskin sonó sombría. Regina lo miraba con aprehensión. El hechicero sacó un frasquito de su manga, lo había aparecido en el momento, y lo extendió a Regina.

—Debes tomar esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Una poción para neutralizar tus poderes.

—¿Para qué?

—Tus emociones controlan tu magia, querida. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algún indicio de fuego escape de ti. Cuando estemos de vuelta en mi castillo entonces volverán tus poderes.

Regina dudó un poco, pero si quería salir de allí, Rumpelstiltskin era su única opción. Aquél, su maestro, por primera vez le dirigía una mirada confiable. Regina tomó el frasco y lo bebió hasta el fondo. En segundos, perdió el conocimiento.

El Oscuro la tomó entre sus brazos, la acostó sobre la cama y le colocó una manta encima. La miró con unos ojos paternales. Y luego desapareció de la habitación.

Regina dormía profundamente. En su camisón blanco comenzó a distinguirse una mancha de sangre que, poco a poco, fue extendiéndose.

~OQ~

El sábado por la mañana, Robin se preparó para salir con los muchachos —los niños, como Regina los llamaba— al bosque. Él y el Pequeño John les enseñarían algunas cosas básicas sobre el tiro con arco.

Regina estaba en el cuarto de baño, mirándose en el espejo. Pensaba, sólo pensaba. Quizá en el pasado. Miraba su rostro y casi no lo reconocía. ¿Dónde estaba ahora la Reina Malvada?, ¿dónde estaba la chica que iba a casarse con el muchacho del establo? Entre todos los siglos que había saltado gracias a su maldición, algo de ella se había perdido. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

El toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Regina parpadeó muy rápido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con la voz un poco nerviosa.

—¿Regina? Estamos por salir.

Era Robin. Su Robin. Regina abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y sonrió. Robin la notó rara. Se acercó a ella y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, como le gustaba hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, perfectamente. Diviértanse —dijo ella depositando un beso en sus labios.

Robin asintió, estaba contento de salir con sus muchachos.

—Regresaremos al mediodía, ¿está bien?

—Sí, yo tengo mucho trabajo —respondió ella, distraída.

—Bien —dijo él besándola de nuevo—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Robin giró y llamó a los chicos. Henry salió de su habitación, su mirada se encontró con la de Regina.

—Abrígate bien, cariño —dijo ella, cubriéndose con las solapas de su propia bata de baño.

—Sí, mamá.

Henry miró a su madre con un gesto que ella no supo definir. Parecía algo así como empatía, una profunda empatía, con un poco de ternura. Regina tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, pero era imposible que Henry pudiese adivinarlos. Ella le acarició la mejilla y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—Prométeme que te divertirás mucho y dejarás de estar tan raro, ¿sí? —dijo Regina, despidiéndose de Henry.

—Lo prometo —asintió el muchacho y antes de bajar por las escaleras se giró—. ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Henry.

En cuanto la casa se quedó vacía, con sólo ella adentro, Regina soltó un suspiro. Regresó al cuarto de baño y miró hacia el lavabo. Ahí encima estaba la prueba de embarazo: dio positivo.

~OQ~


	8. 8

**8**

Las doncellas iban de un lado a otro del castillo. Algunas entraban en la habitación de la joven reina con cuencos llenos de agua y mantas limpias y otras salían con los cuencos vacíos y las mantas ensangrentadas. Nadie decía nada. Todas iban y venían en completo silencio. Sin embargo, cuando estaban seguras de que nadie las escuchaba, murmuraban sobre las cosas que sucedían en la familia real.

Regina tuvo un sangrado repentino, perdió al bebé que esperaba. Las doncellas debieron notificarlo al rey. Éste, furioso, no quiso entrar en la habitación. Ordenó que se le dieran los cuidados necesarios, pero que si moría entonces así debía ser.

El estado de Regina era grave. Dormía, como si estuviese bajo un hechizo. El sangrado se detuvo, pero su semblante no era bueno: estaba pálida y sus labios habían perdido color; parecía que su vida sólo se sostenía de un hilo muy delgado.

Poco a poco, el rumor de que la reina estaba muriendo por un aborto de un hijo ilegítimo, un hijo del ladrón, comenzó a extenderse por todo el reino. La figura del rey Leopold estaba desprestigiada para siempre.

La princesa Snow supo que su madrastra estaba de vuelta en el castillo y que se encontraba muy enferma, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón. Intentó varias veces escabullirse por las habitaciones para verla, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. Además, su padre había sido tajante: Regina no podía recibir visitas. Sin embargo, Snow quería verla. Ella sabía que, aunque Regina no amara a su padre, no era una mala persona. Acaso sólo había cometido errores.

Snow se ocultaba detrás de los pilares del castillo, observaba a las doncellas que se ocupaban de la salud de Regina. Aquello le parecía familiar, así había sido la noche en que su madre había muerto. Tuvo miedo de que lo mismo sucediera con su madrastra, después de todo la apreciaba. Regina siempre había sido buena con ella. Sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

Durante algunas noches, en el castillo sólo hubo silencio. Un silencio inquietante.

~OQ~

En la celda, Robin intentaba resistir. Los soldados del rey lo habían golpeado y torturado. Desde hacía un par de días que no comía nada, lo mantenían con vida sólo con una ración de agua.

El ladrón sólo esperaba el momento en el que el rey apareciera para llevarlo a la horca o a la guillotina. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo por él. Únicamente pensaba en Regina y en su hijo y rogaba al cielo porque ambos estuviesen a salvo. ¿El rey ya lo sabría?, ¿cómo haría Regina para mantenerlo oculto?

Robin no podía tener esperanza. No se lo permitía. Salir vivo de allí sería imposible. Ya había llorado muchas veces, en silencio, refugiado en un rincón de la celda. Sin embargo, el llanto de otro prisionero retumbaba más que el suyo.

—¡Por favor, tengo que ver a mi hija! —gritaba la voz cansada del hombre—. ¡Me han dicho que está enferma!

En la oscuridad, Robin no podía distinguir su rostro. Uno de los soldados, fastidiado de escuchar el lamento, se acercó y golpeó con su espada los barrotes de la celda.

—¡A callar! ¿A caso quieres que volvamos a intercambiarte?

Las risotadas de los otros soldados hicieron eco mientras se alejaban. El prisionero dejó de lamentarse. Robin, sin moverse de su sitio, susurró en voz baja:

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—P-por… traición al rey.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó Robin, pensativo.

—Me intercambiaron con otro reino, un reino muy peligroso… pero luego me devolvieron y yo… necesito ver a mi hija… —decía la voz desesperada del prisionero.

—¿Ella también está presa?

—Sí, presa en este castillo.

Robin tragó saliva. Regina también lo estaba. No imaginaba por qué el rey tendría prisionera a la hija de aquel hombre.

—¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

—Por robarle al rey —respondió Robin con un dejo de tristeza.

De pronto, se escucharon de nuevo los pasos de los soldados. Se acercaron con rapidez al prisionero que antes había estado gritando.

—Tu hija ha despertado —dijo uno de los guardias mientras abría la celda—. El rey ha concedido que puedas verla.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios mío!

El prisionero fue levantado por los guardias. Robin escuchaba con atención. De pronto, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y susurró al prisionero antes de que lo sacaran de allí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Henry, me llamo Henry.

Los guardias empujaron al ex príncipe Henry y lo sacaron de la celda, conduciéndolo por un estrecho pasillo de roca. Él era el padre de Regina, hasta entonces Robin lo comprendía. Sin embargo, ahora tenía preguntas aún más inquietantes: ¿Regina había despertado?, ¿había estado enferma?

Robin no podía contenerse más. No podía resignarse a la muerte así como así. De pronto, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó. Estuvo a punto de gritar que quería ver al rey, enfrentarlo cara a cara, cuando una explosión se escuchó y un destello de luz verde rodeó su celda.

Se escucharon los gritos de los soldados y enseguida el ruido ensordecedor de las armaduras y los yelmos cayendo. Robin se encogió y se tapó los oídos. Sin embargo, no lo lograba distinguir de dónde había venido la explosión.

De entre el escombro y el polvo emergió una figura gruesa e imponente. Robin parpadeó con atención y luego su corazón se sintió reconfortado.

—¡John!

El Pequeño John sonreía, abriéndose paso entre las nubes de polvo. Detrás de él los Hombres Alegres desarmaban a los soldados desmayados.

—¡Robin! —exclamó John—. ¡Atrás!

Robin obedeció de inmediato. De pronto, una lucecilla pequeña y verde se acercó a los barrotes. Tinkerbell lanzó los polvos de hadas y los barrotes se desvanecieron en un segundo. John abrazó a Robin y lo ayudó a deshacerse de los grilletes que lo mantenían encadenado.

—¿C-cómo…? —Robin parecía anodadado.

—Esta amiguita nos ha ayudado, Robin —dijo el Pequeño John sonriendo tímidamente.

—Los polvos de hada servirán durante unos minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Tinkerbell, apurada.

—Pero, Regina… tengo que ir por ella —decía Robin con el rostro afligido.

—No podemos hacerlo ahora, Robin, ya hemos arriesgado demasiado —respondió Tinkerbell con un gesto de dolor—. No sólo tenemos al rey en nuestra contra, también a El Oscuro, el maestro de Regina. Su magia es muy poderosa, Robin.

El ladrón no podía aceptar eso. Alguna vez, Tinkerbell había dicho que el verdadero amor era magia aún más poderosa, los había ayudado a escapar; sin embargo, entendía: ahí estaban todos sus hombres y no podía fallarles nuevamente.

Robin asintió, aún con el pecho oprimido. Junto con los Hombres Alegres, escapó por la gran obertura que habían hecho en el muro de roca de la torre. Corrieron de prisa, antes de que otros guardias se dieran cuenta y pronto se internaron en el bosque.

Los Hombres Alegres se dispersaron alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Pequeño John a Robin en cuanto estuvieron en una zona segura y a solas, era evidente que su amigo estaba herido.

—Creo que sí —respondió Robin, respirando entrecortadamente—. John, ella está esperando un hijo mío.

El Pequeño John se quedó boquiabierto, luego se pasó una mano por la barba y frunció el ceño:

—Diablos, Robin.

~OQ~

Regina se tronaba los dedos de las manos y miraba hacia el cuarto de baño, de donde venía la voz de Robin. Éste no hacía otra cosa más que contarle sobre su día de campo con los niños mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Se reía de vez en cuando recordando alguna cosa curiosa o especial que había dicho Roland o de cómo Henry intentó lanzar una flecha al aire y salió disparada contra la bota de John, pero todo había estado bien y nadie había salido herido.

Sin embargo, Regina casi no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía. Estaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama, con el pijama ya puesto y la mirada un poco perdida. Aquel había sido un día muy largo. Decidió que no quería estar sola en casa y salió hacia el Ayuntamiento para distraerse con papeles, pero no pudo concentrarse. Mary Margaret lo empeoró en cuanto apareció allí y no dejó de hablar.

Regina sólo quería un momento para pensar. Por Dios, estaba embarazada. Tendría un hijo, un hijo de Robin y no podía tomárselo a la ligera. ¿De qué forma se lo diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría él?, ¿y Henry? ¿Cómo había pasado eso justo en ese momento en el que su hijo primogénito parecía estar pasando por un mal momento? Regina se sentía culpable, aunque no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, en un rincón de su maltrecho corazón albergaba esperanza y felicidad.

—¿Regina? —preguntó Robin sentándose en la cama también.

—¿Mmm? —respondió ella, distraídamente—. ¿Decías algo?

—Sí, te decía que Henry me pidió un arco, pero no estoy muy seguro de que…

—¿Cómo está él?

—¿Henry?

—Sí.

—¿Te refieres a si… ha estado raro de nuevo?

—Sí, justo eso.

Regina miraba a Robin con aprehensión. Él torció el gesto y acarició el rostro de ella.

—No, mi amor. Henry estuvo muy bien. Jugó con Roland y luego tomamos unas sodas en Granny's. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

Ella no sabía qué decir. Aquél, sin duda, no era el momento. Suspiró y luego movió la cabeza.

—No, por nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, vamos a dormir.

Robin sonrió, apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia sí. Aún entre sus brazos, Regina estaba asustada.

~OQ~

Regina estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Vestía un camisón blanco que la hacía verse aún más pálida. Su sedoso cabello caía sobre sus hombros, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y los ojos opacos, entristecidos, agotados. Estaba segura de que ya no podía llorar más.

Tenía la mirada perdida en sus propias manos. En esas manos que, había imaginado, sostendrían a su hijo en cuanto naciera. Ahora estaban vacías, como todo en ella. De pronto, alzó el rostro y miró hacia la parte más oscura de la habitación.

De las sombras emergió Rumpelstiltskin, con el rostro serio, esta vez no sonreía. Se aproximó a ella con lentitud. Regina desvió la mirada y siguió concentrada en sus propias manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Escuché lo que pasó —respondió Rumpelstiltskin deteniéndose de pronto.

Regina mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero luego, lo miró: lo miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, con un profundo y auténtico resentimiento. A esas alturas, ella ya sabía que todo fue planeado por él. Sólo se reprochaba no haber sido un poco más astuta para darse cuenta de que Rumpelstiltskin jamás la hubiese ayudado a escapar. El Oscuro, su maestro, la quería allí por alguna razón.

—¿Viniste a ver lo que has hecho? —preguntó Regina con la voz débil.

—Sabías bien que no podías escapar —respondió Rumpelstiltskin con seriedad—. No había alternativa. Lo hice porque así debía ser.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Regina con una voz sombría—. Me arrebataste lo último que me quedaba de él.

Por supuesto que Regina hablaba del ladrón, hablaba de Robin. Rumpelstiltskin sabía que él no estaba muerto, aún no, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Te lo dije desde el primer día que me llamaste —dijo Rumpelstiltskin—, estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas. No podrías haberlo hecho así. Las madres tienen muchas debilidades.

Pero ella nunca lo sabría, pensó. Estaba condenada a seguir viviendo en la soledad del castillo, con un hombre al que no amaba y a quien jamás podría amar. No después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla en su poder.

—Mi madre no tenía ninguna debilidad. Ni siquiera yo era una de ellas —comenzó a decir Regina—. Pero supongo que yo soy diferente, ¿cierto?

Rumpelstiltskin miró a Regina con suspicacia. Su tono había cambiado. Ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—¿Por qué soy tan importante, Rumpelstiltskin? —preguntó de pronto la joven reina, desafiando a El Oscuro—. De todas las mujeres de este reino yo soy la única aprendiz que te importa. En cuanto desaparecí pudiste haber buscado a alguien más, pero no lo hiciste. Sé que me necesitas. Me necesitas para algo que tú mismo no puedes hacer, ¿cierto? Todo este tiempo has sido mi maestro por un motivo. Quiero saberlo.

Regina miró a su maestro con firmeza. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Oh, no, querida. Te he elegido a ti sólo porque eres una mujer muy enojada, ¿te das cuenta? Sólo tienes la ira y eso es lo que se necesita para la magia oscura.

—Respóndeme —ordenó Regina con el rostro crispado, de pronto su apariencia jovial se había convertido en el rostro de una mujer muy herida.

—Esa es la verdad.

—Nadie busca a una muchacha cualquiera, que se escapa con un ladrón, sólo por nada —Regina se aproximó amenazadoramente a Rumpelstiltskin—. Dime qué es lo que yo debo hacer por ti. Dime qué es eso tan vil y oscuro que debes conseguir. Dime qué es eso que vale más que la vida de mi propio hijo… ¡Habla!

Regina tenía de nuevo lágrimas en los ojos, su voz y sus labios temblaban. Rumpelstiltskin estaba acorralado.

—Bien —respondió El Oscuro de pronto—. Si quieres saberlo, esta es la verdad —se aproximó a ella y susurró—: te necesito así, desesperada, te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí, porque juntos vamos a tomar venganza, juntos podemos lograr que este mundo, esta vida, se vuelva justa para nosotros. Tú eres la pieza que moverá todo, querida. Así que puedes elegir, te hundes o te alzas conmigo.

Rumpelstiltskin tenía una mirada brillante. La venganza y sólo la venganza era aquello que Regina había escuchado.

—¿La magia puede hacer que el dolor se vaya? —preguntó ella con hilo de voz.

—La magia lo puede hacer todo, querida —respondió Rumpelstiltskin con los ojos iluminados.

—Bien —dijo Regina enjugándose las lágrimas—. Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Rumpelstiltskin no sabía a dónde iba aquello. Regina lo miró fijamente.

—Regresaré a tomar lecciones contigo, pero quiero olvidar, necesito olvidar. Quiero que esto, todo esto, desaparezca de mis recuerdos. Incluso Robin.

—¿Estás segura? Necesitarás toda tu rabia para seguir practicando.

—Aún si borras mi memoria, no podrás borrar mi dolor. Sólo que ya no recordaré por qué está ahí —siguió Regina con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro—. El rey y el reino entero deben olvidar también.

Rumpelstiltskin aceptó. Minutos después, comenzó a conjurar el poderoso hechizo que haría olvidar a todo mundo. Regina fue al alfeizar de la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque donde había sido tan feliz con Robin, quería tener ese último pensamiento antes de que todo fuese borrado.

Una nube negra cubrió el rostro de la joven reina y fue extendiéndose por toda la habitación. Pronto, inundó cada parte del castillo, incluso al rey. Éste se levantó de su trono y miró confundido hacia todas partes. Había olvidado la traición de la reina y que tenía un prisionero. Se olvidó de todo.

Henry, el padre de Regina, caminaba apresurado hacia los aposentos de su hija, debía advertirla sobre la Reina de Corazones, sobre lo que había visto en el otro reino, pero cuanto la nube negra lo alcanzó, olvidó hacia dónde se dirigía.

En el bosque, Robin se recuperaba alrededor de una fogata improvisada por los Hombres Alegres, había pasado toda la tarde planeando cómo haría para recuperar a Regina. Pero de pronto, sintió que algo lo oprimía justo en el pecho, un dolor agudo y punzante, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió no había nada: no recordaba a Regina. El dolor se desvaneció y con él su profundo amor.

Así, cada uno de los habitantes del reino comenzó a olvidar la historia de la reina y el ladrón. Nadie recordaría el amor fugaz y repentino que había surgido entre ellos.

Regina respiró hondo y de pronto abrió los ojos. Allí, en su cabeza, ya no había nada. De pronto esbozó una sonrisa, desganada, sin alegría, casi inquietante.

—Nos veremos en el bosque, mañana al amanecer —dijo ella, girándose hacia Rumpelstiltskin.

Éste sonrió satisfecho. El orden estaba restaurado. Contrario a todo mundo él recordaba, y así debía ser si quería conseguir la maldición que planeaba.

—Por supuesto, su majestad.

Los ojos de la joven reina quedaron ensombrecidos por la ira y la tristeza. Rumpelstiltskin pudo notarlo y algo dentro de sí mismo se sintió satisfecho y al mismo tiempo atemorizado.

~OQ~

La campana de la tienda sonó de pronto. Gold estaba allí, puliendo un reloj de cuerda. En cuanto alzó la mirada se encontró con la cara todavía infantil de su nieto. Henry llevaba su libro de historias bajo el brazo y miraba a su abuelo con desafío.

—Henry, buenos días —saludó el señor Gold—. Llegas temprano.

—No he venido a trabajar —respondió Henry, se notaba enojado—. No pienso trabajar aquí nunca más.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Gold con su aparente calma de siempre.

—Tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo.

Henry abrió su libro en la página nueva. Lo extendió sobre el mostrador y lo dejó a la vista del señor Gold. Éste tenía un gesto dubitativo y en cuanto vio el pedazo de papel su semblante se tornó pálido.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste, Henry?

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó el muchacho con los puños apretados—. Tú estabas enterado de esto, tú lo supiste todo el tiempo. ¡Tú tomaste el final feliz de mi mamá! ¡Tú eres el verdadero villano de la historia!

El señor Gold casi había olvidado cómo se veía el rostro decepcionado de Baelfire, pero lo veía de nuevo en Henry. Allí estaba su muchacho también, profundamente dolido por un pasado que nunca debió desenterrarse.

—Henry, las cosas no podían ser de otra forma —respondió el señor Gold acercándose a su nieto.

—¡Sí podían! ¡Mi mamá merecía ser feliz! —exclamó Henry con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Toda su vida fue miserable por ti!

—Si eso no hubiese pasado, nada de esto estaría aquí, ¿comprendes? —decía el señor Gold intentando sonar coherente—. Yo no habría podido encontrar a tu padre. ¡Tú no habrías nacido, Henry!

—Eres muy egoísta. ¿Cómo pudiste?

El señor Gold intentó acercarse a su nieto, pero éste evadió su contacto. Ahí estaba de nuevo: el pasado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Belle saliendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda—. ¿Qué pasa, Henry?

—Belle, encontré el pergamino —Henry señaló con su dedo el libro sobre el mostrador—. Él lo hizo.

Los gestos de Henry acusaban a su propio abuelo, éste miró de soslayo a Belle. Ella no podía sentirse más entristecida. Soltó un suspiro y se aproximó al niño.

—¿De qué hablas, Henry?

—Mi mamá tenía su final escrito aquí, pero él intervino, Rumpelstiltskin lo hizo. Necesitaba que la Reina Malvada lanzara la maldición.

Henry dijo todo atropelladamente, sin embargo, Belle entendió muy bien, dio una hojeada al libro. El señor Gold escuchó todo con paciencia. Su esposa lo miraba con un gesto apenado.

—¿Es cierto, Rumpel?

Éste sólo asintió. Henry tenía el rostro enrojecido de lágrimas y furia. Regina, su madre, alguna vez había sido feliz y todo le había sido arrebatado de una forma muy cruel y despiadada.

—Henry, lo siento —dijo el señor Gold con un gesto serio—. Pero es el pasado y nada puede cambiar. Lo que no fue en su momento, ahora lo es. La magia siempre encuentra la forma de restablecer el equilibrio.

—Puedes revertir el hechizo —replicó Henry de repente.

—¿Revertirlo? Eso no tendría sentido, Henry.

—Sí, ellos podrían recordar —dijo el muchacho mirando hacia el libro—. Ellos deben recordar.

—Pero, ¿para qué? —inquirió el señor Gold.

—Mi mamá siempre pensó que el autor de ese libro no tenía nada bueno para ella, que su vida debía ser infeliz sólo porque sí. Si ella recuerda que alguna vez fue distinto, volverá a creer, volverá a tener esperanza. Se lo debes.

Henry era sólo un niño de doce años, pero en ese momento parecía un hombre. Belle torció un labio y miró al señor Gold. Ambos sabían que el niño tenía razón.

—Henry, ¿comprendes que si yo hago que todos recuerden vendrán contra mí?

—Lo mereces y debes enfrentarlo —respondió Henry.

Era increíble lo parecido que era Henry a Baelfire en ese momento. El señor Gold recordaba con pesar que su hijo alguna vez también le había pedido que hiciera lo correcto y él lo defraudó. Ahora no podía ser igual.

—Bien, vamos a hacerlo.

~OQ~

Regina fingía leer el diario en cuanto Robin entró en la cocina. Había dejado a Roland donde Marian. Dio un beso rápido a Regina y luego se dirigió a la nevera. Se sirvió un vaso con agua helada, dio un trago largo y luego sonrió:

—¿Puedes creer lo que me ha dicho Roland? —decía Robin mientras Regina fingía estar leyendo—. Quiere un caballo.

—¿Un caballo? —preguntó Regina, divertida, levantando la vista.

—Sí, uno blanco —respondió Robin terminando el vaso con agua—. Debió sacarlo de John.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo no había prestado mucha atención.

—Le dije que podía llevarlo a los establos, pero…

—¿Robin?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que tenemos que hablar… de algo.

—¿Mmm? —Robin dejó el vaso con agua sobre la barrita—. ¿Qué sucede

—En realidad mucho —dijo Regina con el semblante preocupado.

En el pueblo, una nube negra proveniente de la tienda del señor Gold comenzó a invadirlo todo. Se coló a través de puertas y ventanas.

Regina intentaba decirle algo a Robin, debía confesarle ese pequeño secreto que guardó por un par de días sólo para ella. Robin miraba a Regina expectante.

De pronto, la nube negra alcanzó también la mansión Mills. Robin frunció el ceño. Regina cerró los ojos, como si de repente hubiese reparado en algo que no había visto antes.

En cuanto la nube negra se disipó, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Lo recordaban todo.

~OQ~


End file.
